


through the pages of summer

by fumate



Series: keluarga, tetangga, dan segala yang ada di tengahnya [4]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casually Talking About Porn, Diary/Journal, Domestic, Everyone Is Gay, Friends to Lovers, Heavily Out Of Character, Homophobia, Inaccuracy, M/M, Movie Reference, Music reference, Nonsense, Slice of Life, Song Lyrics, Summer, Swearing, YouTube, Youtubers Reference, light Violence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: brendon menulis buku harian untuk tugas musim panas.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   * Saya tidak memiliki seluruh karakter yang tercantum di fanfiksi ini. Bila di sini ada namamu—segera tutup tabnya dan jangan malah menggunakan google translate. Tidak ada keuntungan apa-apa yang saya buat dari adanya fanfiksi ini kecuali kesenangan pribadi.
>   * Kalau dipikirkan malah bikin pusing karena banyak hal ngawur yang terlalu malas saya perbaiki, jadi saran saya tidak usah dipikirkan begitu keras dan anggap saja sebagai humor garing
>   * Lirik-lirik yang ada di sini (ditulis dalam bahasa aslinya) juga bukan buatan saya, melainkan hak cipta dari Panic! At The Disco dan salah satunya milik Fall Out Boy.
>   * Saya memohon maaf dengan sangat atas kesalahan-kesalahan yang kalian temukan di sini. Versi ini sudah diedit berkali-kali, semoga lebih nyaman untuk dibaca.
> 


** **

 

**June 20, 2016**

Uh, jadi.

Ini entri pertamaku untuk tugas musim panas kali ini. Simpel, sih, tapi sedikit konyol buatku. Maksudku, kenapa Mrs. Ballato merasa perlu untuk tahu kehidupan personalku? Kenapa tugasnya adalah menulis diari selama musim panas? Apa untungnya—dan apa korelasinya dengan materi yang ia ajarkan? Aku tidak mengerti. Tidak keberatan, sih, tapi tidak mengerti. Oh, dan kalau kau mencari-cari rahasiaku di sini (seperti siapa gebetanku dan semacamnya), maaf saja, tidak akan kuungkapkan. Ha.

Mrs. Ballato bilang entri diari bisa berupa apa saja dan tidak ada aturan khusus, jadi sepertinya aku tidak akan mengisi buku ini setiap hari. Kautahu aku. Malas. Dan mungkin nanti ada beberapa kata kasar (Papa tidak setuju aku menggunakan makian di sini, tapi bodo amat, kan Mrs. Ballato tidak melarangnya. Tidak dijelaskan, setidaknya.) karena aku memang sopan seperti itu. Di hari terakhir, aku harus menyerahkan buku ini ke dua saudaraku dan Papa serta Pop, lalu mereka harus menuliskan sesuatu tentangku.

Nah, Mrs. Ballato, aku sudah jelaskan aturan dasarnya. Begini, kan? Kalau salah, artinya Anda kurang jelas menerangkannya. Aku memerhatikan, kok.

Eh, sudah deh, itu saja. Aku capek. Mrs. Ballato bilang harus ada perkenalan diri, tapi ya nanti saja. Hari pertama liburanku akan kuhabiskan dengan TIDUR! Seharian! Karena sekolah itu melelahkan, kalau mau tahu.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**June 21, 2016**

Aduh, baru hari kedua dan aku sudah malas mengisinya. Merepotkan, ah. Nanti mau kuisi dengan lirik-lirik yang kubuat juga biar tidak kosong seandainya aku sudah terlalu malas atau kejadiannya terlalu membosankan. Tidak apa-apa, kan? Mrs. Ballato hanya menyuruh kami menulis diari. Dia tidak melarang kalau diari itu hanya diisi lirik atau puisi atau bahkan coretan iseng.

Bagaimanapun, kita akan membahas keluargaku sekarang (karena hari ini tidak ada kejadian yang keren untuk diceritakan). Alias, ini halaman biodata diri. Salah satu keuntungan memerhatikan gurumu dengan sungguh-sungguh adalah kau bisa menemukan celah di sistem yang ia buat. Tentu, Mrs. Ballato menegaskan harus ada perkenalan diri, tapi dia tidak bilang di halaman mana. Aku bisa saja menulisnya di akhir dan tetap tidak melanggar aturan, tapi aku anak baik, jadi tidak kulakukan. Terima kasih Mrs. Ballato telah menyuruhku untuk _diam dan perhatikan, Urie_. Jangan kesal, ya. Ini baru halaman dua dan aku yakin entriku banyak yang akan membuatmu kesal.

Uh, jadi, namaku Brendon Boyd Urie. Aku anak adopsi dari pasangan manis (yang kini jadi orangtua angkatku) Pete Stump-Wentz dan Patrick Stump-Wentz. Sewaktu pertama diadopsi dulu, aku ditanya apa aku mau ganti nama (atau sekadar marga) oleh Papa. Dia bilang tidak apa-apa kalau tetap mau pakai nama asliku, jadi aku bilang tidak mau. Waktu itu aku masih, eh, 6 tahun? Kupikir Brendon Boyd Stump-Wentz itu tidak enak diucapkan, makanya aku tidak mau. Aku juga terlalu sayang dengan nama Brendon, meski aku tidak yakin kenapa aku tidak minta ganti nama tengah. Sekarang aku menyesal. Aku ingin menggunakan nama Stump-Wentz, tapi lebih dalam lagi, aku ingin ganti nama jadi Rick/Ricky/Richard. Atau Nathan. Nathan terdengar keren. Nathaniel Richard Stump-Wentz. Yap, benar-benar keren. Sebenarnya, alasanku ingin ganti nama itu sebab teman-teman kukuh memanggilku Bredbin atau Beebo karena menurut mereka Brendon terlalu ribet untuk dilafalkan. Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa——buatku Bredbin sama susahnya dengan Brendon. Entahlah. Pikiran manusia memang susah ditebak.

Anyway, aku lahir pada 12 April 2001 dan menghabiskan 5 tahun 7 bulan hidupku di Panti Asuhan Astra Mullvatore. Sepertinya orangtua kandungku tidak begitu peduli padaku, atau mungkin mereka benci teriakanku di tengah malam yang minta digantikan popok, atau apalah. Aku juga tidak peduli, sih. Panti itu bukan tempat yang buruk, sebenarnya, karena pengurusnya baik-baik dan mayoritas anak panti juga menyenangkan (kecuali Jessie, si tengil sombong yang merasa lebih baik dari semua orang entah mengapa). Hidupku di panti biasa-biasa saja, makan, main, tertawa, tidur. Kadang aku iri tiap kali anak-anak normal melewati pantiku bersama orangtuanya, kelihatannya menyenangkan, bukan? Aku sering diam di kasurku sampai tengah malam, membayangkan bagaimana bahagianya punya keluarga. Orangtua yang menyayangimu. Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah diadopsi. Kupikir aku akan selamanya hidup di panti. Bagaimanapun, dunia ternyata masih punya rasa kasihan, tidak peduli apa kata orang-orang. Rasanya seperti mimpiku jadi nyata ketika Pop dan Papa memilihku sebagai anak angkat mereka. Di antara banyaknya anak-anak lain, mereka memilihku. Sekarangpun aku masih sering terkejut kalau ingat yang mereka angkat adalah aku dan bukan Jim yang penurut atau Travis yang rajin. Aku. Brendon Boyd Urie. Aku tidak tahu apa Pop dan Papa sekarang menyesal tidak memilih Jim atau Travis, karena aku ini pembuat onar dan malas teramat-sangat, tapi yah, peduli amat. Kalau mereka memang menyesal, mereka tidak mengatakannya, dan aku juga maklum.

(Kalau Tuhan memang benar-benar ada, aku ingin berterima kasih untuk keluargaku saat ini. Dan tidak, aku tidak percaya Tuhan benci kaum LGBT+. Menurutku masyarakat terlalu diskriminatif dan rasis dan penuh kebencian, jadi mereka menggunakan Tuhan sebagai tamengnya. Aku tidak pernah begitu memikirkan apakah Tuhan itu nyata atau tidak, tapi aku yakin kalau Tuhan memang ada, maka Dia adalah entitas yang bebas rasa benci dan sangat pengasih. Bahkan kepadaku yang pendosa ini.)

Tentangku cukup itu saja, deh. Mrs. Ballato tidak benar-benar akan menanyakan ukuran celana dalamku, kan? Nomor sepatu? Kurasa tidak. Siapa juga yang peduli. Jadi sekarang kita akan membahas keluargaku, tepatnya saudara-saudara angkatku (Pop dan Papa kusimpan untuk terakhir ~~karena aku sayang mereka~~ ).

Aku tidak tahu, deh, bagaimana caranya, tapi selain aku, Pop dan Papa juga mengadopsi dua anak lainnya. Keduanya laki-laki. Kupikir ini karena ketakutan irasional Pop akan anak perempuan. Pop bilang punya anak perempuan itu lebih berisiko dibanding punya anak laki-laki. Sebenarnya, Pop itu takut anak perempuannya jadi _fuckgirl_. _Fuckboy_ versi cewek (kau ngerti lah pasti). Aku tahu kok. Pop tidak masalah kalau anak lelaki, tapi dia ngeri kalau yang melakukannya anak perempuan. Aku tidak mengerti. Apa ini bentuk seksisme? Entahlah. Tapi Pop orang baik, aku janji.

Eh, aku lupa. Jadi aku punya dua saudara angkat. Kami semua diadopsi dari tiga panti yang berbeda——sekali lagi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana Papa dan Pop melakukannya, tapi kurasa caranya sama dengan bagaimana mereka mengebut materi-materi sekolah untuk kami (kami semua pintar, maaf saja, ya) dan membuat kami mendapatkan pendidikan formal setelahnya.

Urutan adopsinya begini: aku-Dallon-Tyler. Aku yang paling pertama. Dan karena kita sudah membahas diriku, sekarang saatnya membahas Dallon.

Uh, Dallon. Apa yang harus kukatakan? Dia diadopsi lima hari setelah Pop dan Papa mengangkatku, dan impresi pertamaku adalah: _wah, orang ini mirip jerapah, atau tiang listrik_. Tidak. Serius deh. Dallon dua tahun lebih tua dariku, dan di usianya yang waktu itu masih 8 tahun, Dallon sudah setinggi leher Papa. Sekarang dia 17 tahun dan lebih tinggi dari siapapun yang pernah kukenal. Mungkin suatu hari dia akan kudaftarkan ke Guinness World Records sebagai manusia tertinggi di dunia. Mungkin. Aku ragu Dallon akan berhenti tumbuh, dia bisa saja tetap tambah tinggi di usia 40, jadi kemungkinannya besar. Nama lengkapnya Dallon James Weekes, lahir 4 Mei 1999. Pop juga bertanya apa Dallon mau ganti nama (kalau mau adil, Pop dan Papa menanyai kami semua). Dallon bilang tidak. Alasannya apa, aku tidak tahu. Tebakanku, sih, dia terlalu malas punya nama baru. Apa lagi, ya? Dallon kalau tidur suka gerak-gerak, bajingan itu. Tidak bisa diam. Dulu, ketika kami masih berbagi kasur, aku sering ditendang sampai jatuh. Neraka sekali, sumpah. Untungnya Papa setuju dengan ideku, jadi Dallon tidur sendiri dan aku berbagi kasur dengan Tyler. Aku bisa menulis 900 lebih keburukan dan aib Dallon lainnya, tapi nanti buku ini jadi biografinya dan aku tidak mau dia jadi lebih besar kepala daripada saat ini. Kepalanya bisa pecah. Bahaya, kan.

_ini dallon (aku memfotonya diam-diam, momennya pas. ini foto konyol yang berhasil kuamankan tanpa dia hapus)_

Saudaraku yang lain adalah Tyler. Dia yang terakhir diadopsi, dan dia yang paling muda. Tyler masih 4 tahun ketika dibawa ke rumah. Di antara kami semua, Tyler adalah satu-satunya yang menggunakan Stump-Wentz sebagai nama belakang. Joseph jadi nama tengahnya. Mungkin dia malu tidak punya nama tengah?

Dia anak baik, kurang atau lebih. Jadi aku tidak perlu mendeskripsikannya banyak-banyak——tapi ingat ini ya; kalau Tyler sedang nakal, Dallon pun jadi kelihatan jinak. Ini mengatakan sesuatu tentang kepribadiannya. Pokoknya jangan cari masalah dengan adikku ini, kau akan menyesalinya secepat mungkin. Omong-omong, dia lahir dengan nama Tyler Joseph pada 1 Desember 2003. Sekarang dia sedang menjalani tahun keduanya di SMP lokal, dan sangat dekat dengan Josh. Kau akan tahu tentang Josh segera—Tyler _sangat_ lengket dengan bocah itu.

_dan ini tyler (foto ini sudah lama sekali)_

Nah, ini yang kusukai; sekarang kita akan mengenal orangtuaku! (Eugh, aku kedengaran seperti bocah perempuan barusan.) Keduanya laki-laki, tapi aku tidak masalah. Toh aku juga biseksual (menurutku, sih). Bukan mau menyombong atau berlebih-lebihan, ya, tapi Papa dan Pop _memang_ orangtua terbaik di dunia. Yang pantas kudapatkan, setidaknya.

Pete Wentz. Kalian kenal nama itu? Kalau ya, kuasumsikan kalian penggemar Fall Out Boy. Dia orangtua angkatku. Nama aslinya Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, lahir pada 19 Juni 1979, dan aku memanggilnya Pop. Tadinya dia minta dipanggil Punk tapi Papa langsung menolaknya secara keras. Kadang selera humor Pop sangat abstrak sampai aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Bagaimanapun, Pop itu orang baik. Dia posesif dan mudah cemburu, sedikit over-protektif juga, tapi baik. Pop punya jadwal bekerja yang padat dan tetap menyempatkan diri untuk berkumpul di rumah sebisa mungkin. Dia bisa saja ditendang dari bandnya karena itu. Aku pernah menanyakan hal ini padanya, tapi Pop cuma tersenyum dan bilang dia pernah kehilangan yang lebih besar. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak tahu apa hal lebih besar yang dia maksud, tapi kalau itu lebih besar dari bandnya, dari _Fall Out Boy_ yang dia _cintai_ , well, kurasa hal itu sangat-sangat berarti untuknya. Mungkin itu Papa? Pop cinta Papa lebih dari apapun, tapi mereka tidak selalu akur. Faktanya, rumah tangga Pop dan Papa jauh lebih rumit daripada rumus-rumus matematika yang membuatku pusing. Mereka berdebat, kadang bertengkar hebat, tapi akhirnya selalu kembali ke satu sama lain. Dramatis. Kadang aku takut kalau mereka akan benar-benar berpisah di suatu titik. Bercerita ke Dallon tidak ada gunanya—dia bilang itu hal biasa dan mereka tidak akan pisah. Kenapa dia bisa setenang itu, sih?

Papa, di sisi lain, sama baiknya dengan Pop. Caranya saja yang berbeda. Pop senang memanjakan kami bertiga, Papa menunjukkannya lewat perhatiannya. Dalam banyak aspek, aku merasa Papa yang mengambil peran ibu di antara mereka berdua, meski Pop menggunakan eyeliner dan jins ketat setiap saat. Jangan katakan ini padanya, bagaimanapun, nanti aku bisa dicekik. Papa _sangat_ menyeramkan kalau sedang ngamuk. Tanya saja Paman Frank, atau Paman Joe.

Papa punya aura cuek yang kental, tapi sebenarnya dia selalu mengobservasi semua orang. Oh, kaumakan coklat di kamar? Dia tahu. Apa, onani di tengah malam ketika tidak ada yang bangun? Dia _tahu_. Papa selalu tahu tidak peduli seberapa hebat kau menyembunyikannya. Dallon saja yang pembohong ulung masih tercium busuknya kalau melibatkan Papa. Satu-satunya yang tidak selalu bisa Papa deteksi adalah Pop, sepertinya. Entahlah. Aku sudah bilang kalau hubungan mereka rumit. Satu hal yang harus kautahu adalah, kemampuan Pop merayu orang itu payah. Sangat payah. Lebih payah dari apapun yang pernah ada. Papa sangat anti digombali Pop, mau di publik ataupun di rumah sekalipun. Mungkin itu sebabnya mereka punya cara sendiri untuk bermesraan. Heh. Sejujurnya, aku sendiri masih tidak percaya Pop seburuk itu dalam hal rayu-merayu, mengingat lirik-lirik yang dia tulis begitu emosional dan artistik (inikah istilahnya?). Tapi aku sudah melihatnya sendiri, jadi aku bisa jamin hal ini; kau tidak akan mau digombali Pop.

Oh, ya, Papa bekerja sebagai fotografer lepas. Nama aslinya Patrick Martin Stumph, namun untuk suatu alasan, Papa menghapus huruf h di nama belakangnya. Jadi dia dikenal sebagai Patrick Stump, atau simpelnya, Patrick. Ada yang menyebutnya dengan Patrick Martin Vaughn Stump——aku tidak tahu bagaimana asalnya. Papa lahir pada 27 April 1984. Papa punya bakat musik, sama seperti Pop, tapi dia malah jadi fotografer lepas. Bukannya hasil jepretannya tidak bagus, sih. Tapi kan sayang. Papa bisa saja bergabung dengan bandnya Pop, mengingat Papalah yang membuat aransemen untuk beberapa lagu Fall Out Boy. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Papa. Aku jarang mengerti mereka berdua.

_ini pop (kiri) dan papa (kanan)_

Tunggu—ini sudah 6 halaman. Pantas saja aku pegal. Sudah, deh, ah. Entri sebenarnya akan kutulis kapan-kapan. Bukan besok yang pasti. Enak saja, ini sudah 6 halaman! Hidupku kan tidak setiap saat menarik. Kutulis yang seru-seru saja. Mrs. Ballato, mengertilah.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**June 26, 2016**

Welp. Sudah seminggu sejak perkenalannya kutulis. Maaf, tapi kan sudah kubilang aku ini malas.

Seminggu ini kuhabiskan dengan tidak produktif. Garis besarnya begini: bangun-makan-mandi-main-membantu Papa (hei, aku begini-begini juga anak baik)-melakukan hal acak-makan-tidur. Pop pergi bersama bandnya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuceritakan selain itu. Jadi, yah.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**June 28, 2016**

Aku menulis ini di kamar, sambil bergulung dalam selimut karena cuacanya dingin mampus. Kalau kau telanjang di depan rumah selama lima menit saja, aku yakin kau sudah mati membeku. Padahal siang tadi panas sekali.

Oh, hari ini kami pergi ke kolam renang. Pop masih ada tur, sepertinya, karena dia tidak ikut dan belum pulang ke rumah tiga hari terakhir. Yang mengusulkan ide liburan ini adalah Tyler. Papa tidak begitu suka kolam renang (atau tempat rekreasi dengan banyak air, secara general), tapi Tyler jarang meminta sesuatu selain kebutuhan sekolah, jadi dia mengabulkannya. Terpaksa, kurasa. Papa tidak terlihat menikmati rekreasi ini sama sekali. Aku ingin tahu kenapa.

Mau tahu apa yang Dallon lakukan begitu sampai di kolam renang? Si bangsat itu langsung telanjang dada dan buru-buru mengenakan celana renangnya. Aku malu kalau harus mengaku sebagai saudaranya. Tadi aku pura-pura tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, lmfao. Heran juga kenapa banyak yang memerhatikannya dengan tertarik. Mungkin mereka pikir dia tampak idiot. Ha. (Tidak, aku tidak kesal.)

Ada gadis yang ingin berkenalan denganku tadi. Kubilang juga apa. Aku ini cukup tampan, keluargaku hanya tidak sadar. Dia memberiku nomornya, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan menghubunginya atau tidak. Aku sudah punya gebetan, soalnya. Dia cantik, tentu, tapi kurasa gebetanku jauh di atas dia dalam berbagai aspek.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**June 29, 2016**

Kaki Ryan terkilir ketika kami sedang pura-pura _battle dance_ di kamarnya (iya, bodoh memang, tapi kami berdua tidak punya uang untuk ke mall dan main DDR). Paman Gerard terlihat sangat khawatir padahal Ryan sudah ngotot dia baik-baik saja (dia bohong, itu sudah pasti). Aku paham, sih, soalnya kalau aku yang mengalami Pop juga pasti langsung panik. Pop itu mudah parno. Yang aku tidak paham adalah kenapa Ryan memanggil Paman Gerard dengan sebutan Pai? Aku tahu artinya ayah, sama seperti dad, tapi kenapa? Apa karena itu terdengar lucu? Atau apa? Eh, ini hanya rasa penasaran belaka, sih. Tidak penting juga.

Alasanku main ke rumah Ryan adalah Josh. Bocah itu lagi mampir di rumahku, dan, astaga, kau pasti tidak tahu betapa kacaunya keadaan kalau Josh dan Tyler sudah bertemu. Dua kata: _total chaos_. Beruntung Papa punya tingkat toleransi tinggi, kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu lagi deh nasib mereka berdua akan bagaimana. Dallon saja sampai mengunci diri di kamar dan hanya melakukan _video call_ sepanjang hari dengan Jon. Dulu, ya, Tyler pernah pakai bra dan jalan-jalan di ruang tengah sambil ditertawai Josh. Entah dia dapat bra itu dari mana. Pop nyengir kuda dan Papa… yah, Papa ilfil melihatnya. Kami semua curiga kalau Tyler ada sesuatu dengan Josh, tapi mereka tidak mau mengaku. _Kita cuma sahabat,_ katanya, _kenapa kalian menduga seperti itu, coba_. Karena, dik, tidak wajar untuk seorang lelaki berjalan-jalan di rumah memakai bra hanya untuk membuat sahabatnya tertawa. Dia bisa lebih pintar lagi, tidak, sih.

Hampir lupa——Tyler juga pernah menjatuhkan diri dari lantai atas ketika Papa dan Pop pergi ke luar. Josh menangkapnya. Aku tidak sengaja melihat, tapi kalau kaupikir mereka ‘hanya sahabat’, aku ragu otakmu masih jalan. Bagaimana menurutmu, Mrs. Ballato?

 

Brendon.

 

 

**June 30, 2016**

Ini jam tiga pagi. Tadinya aku tidak akan menulis entri, tapi yang ini patut ditulis, sepertinya.

Aku bangun jam 11 malam di 29 Juni, entah kenapa merasa sangat haus. Sempat cemas sendiri, jangan-jangan aku sedang dehidrasi dan akan mati? Aku baru sadar itu pemikiran yang konyol setelah aku menutup pintu kamar. Kurasa baru bangun tidur membuatmu melakukan (dan memikirkan) hal-hal yang konyol.

Saat menuruni tangga, ada sinar-sinar redup yang muncul dari ruang tengah. Aku bingung. Papa tidak biasanya begadang, apalagi sendirian. Aku jadi lupa akan rasa hausku gara-gara ini dan menghampiri televisi yang menyala (sumber sinar-sinar redup tadi) dan mendapati Pop sudah pulang. Dia sedang duduk lemas di sofa, satu tangan melingkari tubuh Papa yang bersandar di dadanya. Tadinya aku tidak ingin mengganggu dan langsung kembali ke kamar, tapi Pop awas akan kehadiranku lebih dulu. Dia tersenyum, menggerakkan satu tangannya yang bebas, mengajakku bergabung dalam diam. Aku tidak bisa menolak.

Kami menonton SAW IV sambil mengobrol sesekali. Papa ternyata sudah tidur. Pop ingin memindahkannya ke kamar, tapi dia terlalu lelah, jadi mereka diam di sofa sampai entah kapan. Aku duduk di ujung lainnya, mengamati, tidak begitu fokus dengan film.

Ini dia yang kumaksud dengan romantisnya Papa dan Pop. Sayang sekali Pop terlalu terobsesi ingin berhasil menggombali Papa.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 1, 2016**

Papa bilang aku harus lebih rajin menulis entri, siapa tahu makin banyak entri = nilai makin bagus. Aku tidak percaya. Tapi Papa menjanjikan dua kotak es krim Oreo untukku kalau aku berhasil menulis selama sebulan penuh. Aku menyanggupinya karena, meskipun keluargaku cukup berada dan aku sudah SMA, uang saku yang kuterima relatif sedikit (dan aku tidak protes, karena masih untung Pop mau memberiku uang saku).

Pagi tadi aku dan Ryan ikut Dallon ke rumah Jon. Jon itu temannya Dallon yang maniak game. Dallon mengajak kami berdua yang sedang mengobrol di sofa rumah kami, dan karena kami tidak punya hal bagus lain yang bisa dilakukan, kami ikut saja. Jon tidak keberatan kami datang karena dia sudah tahu kami, dan kuberitahu, ya, koleksinya Jon itu sinting. Lengkap habis. Dari game jadul sampai yang paling baru, dia punya semua. Konsolnya pun tidak kalah mantap. PS? Nintendo? Laptop? Tablet? Sebut saja, Jon harusnya punya. Katanya mayoritas dibelikan keluarganya, tapi beberapa dia beli sendiri. Semuanya ori.

Jon ternyata sering kerja sambilan tiap liburan.

Mungkin aku juga harus kerja sambilan supaya Papa dan Pop tidak terlalu terbebani. Biaya sekolah makin mahal akhir-akhir ini.

Anyway, kami main di sana sampai malam. Jam 10 baru pulang. Papa sempat marah, khawatir karena aku dan Dallon tidak izin dulu tadi, tapi setelahnya dia mengerti. Pop sudah pergi lagi bersama bandnya.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 2, 2016**

 

 

 

> I wanna be free, I wanna loved  
>  I wanna be more than you’re thinking of  
>  Everything seems to be estranged when you’re alone…
> 
> Played our parts and covered ground  
>  Drowned our sorrows, laid ‘em down  
>  My Memory is keeping the effigy
> 
> I wanna be free, I wanna loved  
>  I wanna be more than you’re thinking of  
>  Everything seems to be estranged when you’re alone…
> 
> One day I’ll stop keeping track  
>  (Is it me, is it you?)  
>  And give myself time to react  
>  One day… one day…

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 3, 2016**

Kemarin aku hanya menulis lirik, tapi siapa peduli. Kan sudah kujelaskan di awal. Papa juga cuma bilang ‘entri’ kan, jadi aku tidak curang. (Eh, maaf Pa.)

Ryan meminjamkanku sebuah novel. Mungkin dia bosan mendengar ocehanku yang terlampau bosan. Eh, ya sudah. Novelnya seru, kok. Biasanya aku tidak baca novel romansa (atau novel secara general, karena aku menderita GPHH dan susah bagiku untuk terus terfokus pada suatu hal—well, setidaknya aku susah terhanyut dalam literatur), tapi yang ini berhasil membawaku masuk ke dunianya. ~~Aku menemukan kemiripan di antara diriku dengan tokoh utamanya.~~ Aku bersimpati ke protagonisnya. Benar-benar tanpa harapan.

Saat ini aku baru ¾ menyelesaikan bukunya. Akan kulanjut nanti saja, lah.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 4, 2016**

Endingnya mengecewakan. Terlalu sureal untukku—semudah itu dia meraih cinta heroinnya? Setelah bersusah-susah diri dan merasa pesimis? Semudah itu? Tadinya ingin kubakar saja novel ini karena tidak sesuai dengan ~~kehidupanku~~ dunia nyata, tapi aku teringat ini novelnya Ryan. Ah.

Pop cerita padaku kalau Papa punya masalah dengan rasa percaya dirinya ketika ia menelepon kami tadi. Dari yang kutangkap, Papa merasa buruk dengan penampilannya dulu dan itu terbawa sampai sekarang. Mungkin ini yang menyebabkan Papa tidak mau bertelanjang dada seperti orang lain dan memilih tetap dengan kaus oblong dan celana pendeknya di kolam renang tempo hari. Aku tidak paham, sungguh. Bagiku Papa itu atraktif. Dan aku ini sangat selektif dalam menilai seseorang, standarku tinggi, maaf saja. ~~Mungkin ini penyebab aku jomblo terus.~~ Maksudku, aku sudah lihat foto-foto lama Papa, yang masih gemuk dan bercambang. Masih tetap atraktif sekali buatku. Lebih cakep, malah. Pop bilang Papa dulu sedikit botak, tapi hanya alasan itu saja sangat invalid kalau kau mau langsung menilai Papa sebagai orang jelek. Papaku **sangat** atraktif. Aku tidak yakin Papa suka dengan istilah ini, tapi dia imut dan lucu, buatku. Papa yang sekarang sangat tampan. Lain kali kudengar ada yang menghina Papa, orang itu harus patah tulang terlebih dahulu.

Papa itu orang baik. Sangat baik. Kenapa orang-orang mau menghinanya, aku tidak tahu. Kupikir mereka terlalu depresi dengan kehidupan mereka hingga harus menjatuhkan orang lain agar merasa lebih baik.

Err, tulisan ini seperti diari perempuan. Tapi bodo amat. Papaku tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. ~~~~

(Aku harus berhenti menulis hal-hal memalukan dan bukannya mencoretinya. Awas saja kalau Anda tertawa, Mrs. Ballato.)

Perayaan hari ini seru sekali. Petasan meledak di mana-mana, mewarnai langit malam dengan bunga warna-warni. Papa, bagaimanapun, benci dengan suara berisik petasan, jadi Dallon, aku, Ryan dan Tyler pergi ke blok sebelah dan menyulut long yang telanjur Pop beli di sana.

Ryan memerhatikan kami yang sibuk dengan long itu, tersenyum samar di bawah sinar rembulan dan gegap gempita perayaan. Ketika kembali, kutanya apa dia mau bermain kembang api karena Tyler beli satu pak. Dia agak ragu, tapi akhirnya setuju setelah Dallon dan Tyler berlarian keluar rumah dengan kembang api meletup-letup seperti bocah lima tahun.

Paman Gerard senang sekali berbagi camilan dengan Papa dan Pop, antusias mengobrol selagi Paman Frank menikmati suasana, sesekali bergabung ketika topiknya menyenangkan. Ray menatap kami berempat main kembang api dengan aneh, seolah-olah kami sudah hilang akal dan urat malu terputus.

Dia tidak begitu salah. Kami _memang_ bersikap seperti anak-anak sakit jiwa yang dilepaskan ke jalanan.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 5, 2016**

Kalau ada satu hal yang tidak kuketahui tentang Ryan, itu adalah bakatnya dengan lirik. Serius, Ryan. _What the fuck_? Kukira kita teman dekat! Si bajingan itu sudah membuat beberapa potong lagu. Aku bilang beberapa potong karena lagunya tidak ada yang sudah selesai. Hanya chorus, atau reff, atau apalah. Liriknya bagus-bagus pula. Lebih bagus dariku, tapi aku tidak akan mengakui ini di depan mukanya. Keluargaku dan keluarga Paman Gerard sepertinya tidak ada yang tidak memiliki bakat musik, entah kebetulan atau tidak.

Aku merasa terkesan dengan liriknya yang ini:

 

 

 

> I don’t love you I’m just passing the time  
>  You could love me if I knew how to lie  
>  But who could love me?  
>  I am out of my mind  
>  Throwing a line out to sea  
>  To see if I can catch a dream

 

Apa dia sedang jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa?

Atau ini hanya sekadar lirik? Tapi kan lirik biasanya ditulis sesuai dengan perasaan si penulis waktu itu, apalagi yang seperti ini. Biasanya, sih.

 

Brendon.

 

**July 6, 2016**

Apa? Hari ini kuhabiskan di kamar, seharian membuka youtube. Banyak video-video bagus di sana. Yang kutonton kebanyakan vlog-vlog dari youtubers seperti Pewdiepie dan AmazingPhil dan danisnotonfire, yang begitu, tapi aku juga menonton video musik beberapa band favoritku.

Pantas saja beberapa orang kecanduan internet. Kontennya menarik seperti ini, toh.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 7, 2016**

Dallon memandangiku dengan curiga sepanjang hari. Giliran kukonfrontasi ada apa, mengelak terus. Kenapa, sih. Dasar aneh.

Paman Gerard datang ke rumah kami bersama keluarganya membawa kue-kue dan—kaset? Josh juga ada di sini, yang artinya pertemuan besar super kacau. Dallon langsung mengobrol dengan Ray begitu ia melihatnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi melihat antusiasme mereka berdua, sepertinya sesuatu yang menarik. Kakakku yang berengsek itu tetap melirikku dengan curiga di sela-sela obrolan, bagaimanapun. Bangsat.

Kalau tidak salah, Papa, Pop, Paman Gerard, dan Paman Frank berkumpul di ruang tengah, memonopoli sofa dan mulai membicarakan musik. Entahlah. Tidak mengherankan, sih, mengingat mereka semua memang memiliki selera musik yang kurang-lebih sama. Yang pasti aku tidak terlibat.

Yang tersisa dari kami (yang artinya aku, Ryan, Tyler, dan Josh) menyerah ke dalam kamarku buat main uno. Untuk beberapa lama memang seru, tapi sejak Ryan terus-terusan mengeluarkan kartu-kartu terkutuk, kami jadi jengah. Josh pergi pertama, disusul Tyler lima menit kemudian. Sudah kubilang mereka ada apa-apanya.

Ryan tinggal di sini bahkan setelah keluarganya pulang. Kutanya dia mau menginap atau tidak, jawabnya tidak. Kami tidak berbicara lebih lanjut tapi hening yang ada tidak terasa canggung.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 8, 2016**

Orangtua Josh pergi ke luar kota, jadi Tyler menginap di rumahnya Josh. Aku sangsi mereka cuma akan maraton film saja. Pasti akan terjadi sesuatu——bukan, bukan yang ekstrim. Tyler sadar umur dan kontrol dirinya bagus, kurasa. Tapi kalau sekadar ciuman, aku berani taruhan dengan Dallon, dia akan melakukannya. Apa, memangnya dia masih SD? Zaman sekarang anak SD juga sudah punya pacar. Ironis, kalau dipikir-pikir. Yang kecil berduaan, yang besar malah menyendiri. Bukannya aku peduli, sih.

Oh, tadi aku menangkap basah Pop mengecup Papa di dapur. Mereka jadi canggung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku tertawa saja—mereka pikir aku masih asing dengan konsep sentuh-menyentuh antarpasangan? Heh. Aku sudah biasa nonton porno, kok. Mungkin mereka lupa kalau aku sudah 15 sekarang.

Mrs. Ballato, aku hanya mencoba jujur di sini. Lagi pula kan Anda yang menugaskan ini, aku ya blak-blakan saja. Jangan disebar ya. Awas saja kalau ada yang tahu isi buku harian ini selain Anda.

Selain itu, tidak ada yang menarik. Bah. Hidupku butuh sesuatu yang lebih menarik. Kenapa membosankan begini?

Eh, setidaknya orangtuaku lucu. Kalau kau tidak berpikir mereka diciptakan untuk satu sama lain, kau salah besar. Kalimatnya terdengar murahan, memang, tapi aku tidak tahu harus mendeskripsikannya bagaimana lagi.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 9, 2016**

Aku menulis lirik seharian. Dapat ide buat cerpen, tapi aku tidak bisa menulis secara urut. Dan panjang. Terlalu terbiasa menulis lirik, sepertinya. (Padahal tidak ada yang dijadikan lagu. Huh. ~~Payah.~~ )

Sejauh ini, yang kudapat hanya ceceran saja. Tidak ada yang menyambung. Ugh, mungkin ini yang Ryan rasakan ketika menulis lirik-liriknya. Bedanya, dia punya nada untuk setiap lirik. Aku tidak.

 

 

 

> Drop every pretense  
>  Drown every sense you own  
>  For the girl that you love  
>  Girl you loathe
> 
> Our indignation  
>  To every tainted soul  
>  And the girl you love  
>  All control

 

Kemudian aku tidak tahu lagi. Terjebak di sana. Seharian mengurung diri karena berpikir dapat inspirasi dan yang kuhasilkan hanya _ini_. Aku harus lebih kreatif lagi lain kali.

Lapar. Ingin ke dapur tapi takut mengganggu Pop dan Papa lagi. Kasihan, mereka jarang-jarang bisa berduaan, kan.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 10, 2016**

Pop pergi tur selama—berapa? 8 hari kalau tidak salah? Kisaran itu lah. Papa harus memotret alam untuk majalah tempatnya bekerja. Tugas yang ini lebih berat, katanya, jadi dia baru akan pulang besok pagi paling cepat. Aku, Dallon dan Tyler sebetulnya tidak keberatan sama sekali, tapi Papa tampak cemas setengah mati. Dia meninggalkan kami uang yang cukup banyak. Padahal kan tidak perlu, maksudku, Pop sudah menyimpan banyak makanan kaleng, sekurang-kurangnya cukup untuk kami bertiga selama semiggu. Tapi Papa bersikeras. Jadi, ya. Begitu.

Ryan mengajariku main gitar, omong-omong. Tidak sulit, namun tidak semudah yang kubayangkan juga. Dia bilang aku payah. Aku berniat menguasai instrumen sebanyak mungkin untuk membalasnya, meski harus memakan waktu lama.

Dallon memesan piza, bukan memakai uang yang Papa tinggalkan. Uang tabungannya. Kutanya kenapa tidak masak sarden saja yang tersedia. Malas, jawabnya. Tiang Listrik. Sudah ada yang gratis malah ambil yang bayar. Dasar oon. (Tapi pizanya lumayan, dan Tyler doyan, jadi aku cuma menggerutu dalam hati.)

Dari sore sampai tengah malam, kami menyalakan musik keras-keras dan karaoke bersama. Dallon menyanyi asal ke lagu-lagu acak. Suaranya fals. Dia tidak peduli, kadang malah perform _air guitar_ dibandingkan ikut bernyanyi. Tyler mencoba merap seperti Eminem ketika Rap God diputar. Gagal. Tapi tidak seburuk Dallon. Apa aku sudah menyebutkannya? Tyler _jago_ merap. Bibir dan lidahnya lancar saja mengikuti verse pertama Rap God—dia juga sudah fasih merap Love The Way You Lie. Suaranya—yang pasti lebih bagus dari Dallon. Oke, aku memang bias—suara Dallon _tidak_ buruk, tapi bukan salahku kalau Tyler jauh lebih menyenangkan dan lebih mudah disayang. Dallon terlalu menyebalkan di banyak waktu.

Aku sendiri bernyanyi dengan, yah, lumayan lah. Suaraku bagus, kok, sebenarnya, tapi masih tidak sanggup menyentuh nada-nada tinggi. Tadi kucoba menyanyikan lagunya Whitney Houston tapi ditertawakan Dallon. Mirip anjing laut sekarat, katanya. Sialan. Aku tertawa saja supaya dia senang.

Kami baru berhenti jam setengah dua, setelah menggelar konser sendiri dengan lagu-lagu acak mulai dari klasik seperti Carry On Wayward Son-nya Kansas sampai lagu random macam Barbie Girl, itu pun karena diteriaki tetangga. Bukan keluarganya Ryan. Tetangga yang sebelah kanan. Tetangga yang itu memang menyebalkan, eh.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 11, 2016**

Papa belum kembali, jadi aku menginap di rumahnya Spencer. Tyler dan Dallon tetap di rumah. Sepertinya.

Bagian dari buku harian Spencer yang belum diisi masih tebal. Dia kagum lihat punyaku sudah banyak diisi, meski kontennya acak. Heh. Nanti aku harus berterima kasih ke Papa, pokoknya.

Omong-omong, kakaknya Spencer bisa main piano. Aku diajarkan dasar-dasarnya tadi, tapi masih kesulitan menggunakan tangan kiri untuk memainkan kunci. Ya sudahlah. Lagi pula kakaknya bilang jangan sungkan datang ke sini lagi, nanti dia ajari lebih lanjut soal piano. Gadis baik. Semoga kakaknya Spencer dapat pacar baik-baik, deh.

Brendon.

 

 

**July 12, 2016**

Aku pulang 30 menit lebih awal dari Papa, yang berarti Papa tiba di rumah sekitar pukul 18.40. Untunglah. Kalau aku lanjut malas-malasan di rumah Spencer tadi, Papa mungkin akan tahu aku menginap tanpa izin. Papa memang sedikit ketat soal peraturan terlepas dari fakta bahwa kami semua laki-laki. Tidak selalu, sih. Kalau mood Papa sedang baik biasanya dia akan membebaskan kami untuk melakukan apa saja selama masih batas wajar.

Papa tampak lelah. Tyler memaksa Papa untuk pergi istirahat saja dan membiarkannya membereskan rumah. Ini membuatku merasa malu karena 1) aku pergi menginap ketika rumah masih berantakan dan 2) Tyler lebih muda dariku dan dia BERINISIATIF mengambil-alih pekerjaan Papa. ~~Aku telah gagal sebagai anak.~~ Ew, itu terdengar menjijikkan.

Aku dan Dallon ikut memaksa Papa sampai akhirnya Papa menyerah. Setelah itu, kami berdua terlibat kompetisi tak resmi bertajuk ‘Siapa yang Bisa Membersihkan Rumah Lebih Cepat’ sementara Tyler tertawa-tawa. Dia terlalu malas untuk bersaing dengan anak TK seperti kami.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 13, 2016**

Pertamanya, aku mengira keluargaku cukup aneh. Anggapan itu runtuh ketika aku memerhatikan keluarga Ryan lebih jauh.

Jadi, rumah di sebelah kiri rumahku itu dihuni keluarga Iero-Way. Mereka orang baik, tapi aneh. Keluarganya mirip-mirip dengan keluargaku (tapi lebih harmonis, sepertinya). Frank Iero-Way bekerja sebagai… entahlah. Aku lupa lagi. Dia suaminya Gerard Iero-Way, yang sering mengganti warna rambut dan bekerja sebagai penulis/ilustrator di surat kabar lokal. Gosipnya dia juga sedang memproses buku komik pertamanya. Kalau itu benar, aku akan meminjam bukunya dulu dari Ryan sebelum membelinya. Lol. Anyway, Frank merupakan orang yang hiperaktif, mirip seperti Pop. Dia dipanggil Dad oleh anak-anak (angkat)nya, sementara Gerard disebut dengan Pai. Jangan tanya kenapa. Itu keanehan pertama mereka.

Gerard dan Frank mengadopsi dua anak, yaitu Raymond Phoenix Toro (Ray) dan George Ryan Ross III (Ryan). Keduanya mengganti nama belakang mereka dengan Iero-Way, tapi Dallon kadang suka memanggil Ray dengan sebutan Toro. Entah kenapa. Aku tidak tahu pasti karena Ray tampak kalem dan sepertinya tidak suka dekat-dekat dengan orang heboh sepertiku. Bagaimanapun, aku tahu Ray punya kemampuan gitar luar biasa dan sering berduet dengan Frank kalau mereka punya waktu senggang. Waktu berkualitas antara ayah dan anak.

Satu-satunya yang kukenal dengan baik adalah Ryan, teman dekatku yang dulu sekelas di SMP. Dia anak _aneh_ ; dan ketika kau mendengarku menyebut seseorang aneh, kau aman menyimpulkan kalau orang itu benar-benar aneh. Ryan mudah kehilangan konsentrasi. Kau bisa berbicara sebentar dan lima detik kemudian dia akan tersesat di dunia khayalannya. Aku menyebutnya dengan _zone_. Hal ini bisa jadi sangat mengesalkan—tapi kalau kau kreatif sepertiku, hal ini bisa menguntungkan. Sekali waktu, Ryan pernah _zone_ ketika aku sedang menjelaskan tentang The Fray dan mengurutkan lagu-lagu terbaiknya. Aku meninggalkannya di kamar diam-diam dan pulang tanpa memberitahu siapapun. Ryan mengaku baru menyadari kepergianku setelah 20 menit berdiam diri—yang artinya, dia duduk di kursi dengan muka idiot itu terpatri sepanjang waktu. Membayangkannya membuatku tertawa keras.

Dia juga senang menggambar wajah. _Face-painting_. Tahu kan? Kutebak Ryan memelajari ini dari Gerard, karena Gerard juga jago sekali di bidang gambar-menggambar, entah apa medianya. (Yang berbeda mungkin selera mereka. Ryan lebih senang menggambar bunga atau riasan badut di wajahnya, sementara _face-paint_ Gerard selalu berhubungan dengan tengkorak dan semacamnya.) Ini keanehan nomor dua: keluarga Iero-Way punya bakat menonjol dalam seni. Mereka semua artistik. Selain Ray, tidak ada yang tidak bisa mengaplikasikan make-up. Dan kita berbicara soal make-up secara general. Kalau hanya eyeliner? Bah. Yang ada kau yang dibantu menggunakannya. Mereka lihai memakai eyeliner—serius. Bahkan Frank dan Ray. Hasilnya juga keren, demi apa.

Kudengar adiknya Gerard (Mikey Way?) terobsesi dengan unicorn, sampai ke tahap dia percaya unicorn itu eksis dan benar adanya. Ini keanehan nomor empat, meski Mikey jarang muncul dan aku sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

Tunggu, tunggu, jurnal ini seharusnya berisi keseharianku dan bukan orang lain.

Tapi aku malas merobeknya. Sayang kertas juga. Bagaimana menurut Anda, Mrs. Ballato? Tidak apa-apa kan yang ini kulanjutkan? Lagi pula gosip itu menyenangkan dan menyehatkan mental. Semua orang menyukainya.

Uh. Begini saja, deh. Karena aku telanjur menuliskannya, kusingkat saja.

  * Keluarga Iero-Way punya bakat seni yang menonjol. Setahuku, Ryan, Frank dan Ray jago bermain gitar. Gerard juga bisa, tapi vokalnya lebih impresif. Kabarnya, Mikey juga pemain bass yang andal.
  * Skill make-up mereka > skill make-up gadis-gadis remaja lainnya. Pengecualian untuk Ray yang hanya bisa menerapkan eyeliner.
  * Frank sedikit mirip dengan Pop dalam beberapa cara
  * Desas-desus mengatakan Mikey punya obsesi berlebihan terhadap unicorn
  * Ryan adalah bocah paling aneh yang akan kautemui
  * Ryan mudah terjebak di pikirannya sendiri (aka, zone)
  * Gerard lebih sarkastik dari siapapun yang pernah hidup di muka bumi. Bahkan aku. Bahkan Papa.
  * Ray mungkin terlihat pendiam dan tenang, tapi sesungguhnya dia juga aneh. Aku pernah melihatnya mengobrol dengan laba-laba secara tidak sengaja.
  * Kudengar Ray juga bisa menghipnotis orang. Hii.



Aku bisa menuliskan 999+ keanehan lainnya, tapi ini jurnalku dan aku takut Mrs. Ballato akan mengurangi nilaiku kalau aku terus membicarakan keluarga lain. Jadi, begitu.

Omong-omong, hari ini Dallon mencoba masak, tapi hasilnya kacau karena dia teledor. Papa bercanda tentang Dallon yang ‘masak air pun jangan-jangan bisa gosong’, tapi aku curiga sebenarnya Papa sedang menyindir secara halus.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 14, 2016**

Wow. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa menulis sepanjang entriku kemarin, karena aku ini sebenarnya tidak begitu suka menulis dan susah fokus pada suatu hal. Tapi aku melakukannya. Berkali-kali. Jadi aku akan menghadiahi diri sendiri dengan sekotak kue nanti. Kerja bagus, Urie!

Setiap kali orang menanyaiku aku ingin jadi apa, aku harus terdiam dan berpikir sebelum melontarkan jawaban yang berbeda-beda. Di suatu hari aku ingin menjadi astronot. Esoknya musisi tampak menggiurkan. Lusa, mendadak aku mendambakan posisi dosen dengan semangat membara. Mimpiku tidak pernah tetap. Atau mungkin, aku memang tidak punya cita-cita.

Aku tidak punya mimpi. Kurasa aku akan mengikuti jalur-jalur yang hidup berikan, sebagaimana air yang santai menuruni lintasannya sendiri.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 15, 2016**

Apakah liburan ini membosankan? Ya.

Apakah aku merindukan sekolah? Tidak.

Aku bisa mati kebosanan di atas ranjang seperti sekarang ini, tapi sampai kapanpun sekolah tidak akan membuatku kangen. Maaf saja.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 16, 2016**

Pop pulang, tapi ia mabuk. Papa jadi dingin.

Ini bukan pertanda yang baik. Tidak pernah jadi pertanda baik.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 17, 2016**

Suasana meja makan pagi ini benar-benar tidak enak. Pop terus mencoba berbicara dengan Papa, bahkan menyindirnya beberapa kali di depan kami, tapi Papa tetap diam. Anak-anak jadi canggung. Memangnya harus bereaksi seperti apa?

Kurasa kondisinya akan memburuk tidak lama lagi. Ini masih pagi, jam 9, tapi aku tidak akan menuliskan sisa hari ini.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 18, 2016**

Pertengkarannya memuncak hari ini. Pop dan Papa tidak bicara sama sekali dari pagi sampai sore. Berpapasan pun seperti orang asing. Baik aku dan Dallon tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, apalagi Tyler.

Malamnya, Dallon dan Tyler mengungsi ke kamarku, karena kamarkulah yang paling luas di antara kita bertiga. Kami menyibukkan diri masing-masing. Aku menulis lirik dan corat-coret asal, Tyler membaca komik yang ia bawa, dan Dallon menyumpal telinga dengan sepasang headset.

Kami pura-pura tidak mendengar teriakan-teriakan marah dari bawah, pura-pura sepi yang ada lebih kencang mendominasi ruangan.

(Aku menulis ini sambil begadang. Tyler sudah tidur, bantalnya digunakan untuk menutupi kepala. Dallon dan aku sepakat untuk tidur di bawah saja, di karpet piknik yang baru digelar karena kasurku tidak muat untuk tiga orang—tapi aku tidak bisa tidur. Kami berdua tidak bisa tidur karena waswas.)

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 19, 2016**

Tidak ada yang tahan dengan situasi rumah saat ini, jadi kami kabur dan berpencar.

Aku sedang di rumah Spencer. Kakaknya Spencer mengajariku piano lagi, tapi aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Dia mencoba menghiburku dengan mengatakan permainanku semakin baik. Aku hanya tersenyum saja, tahu itu bohong. Tyler minggat ke rumah Josh, kemungkinan besar. Akan sangat mengherankan kalau dia datang ke Nick atau Chris—bukannya tidak mungkin, tapi Tyler itu dekat dengan Josh lebih dari siapapun. Lebih dekat dariku, malah. Mungkin. Dallon entah ke mana. Jon? Kutebak Jon, karena Jon punya banyak game dan Dallon senang membabat manusia ketika sedang stres. Setidaknya dia tidak jadi pembunuh berantai.

Untungnya, Spencer mengerti krisis keluarga yang sedang kualami saat ini dan mengizinkanku menginap di rumahnya. Lega sekali. Aku tidak tahu harus ke mana kalau bukan ke rumahnya Spencer. Menginap di rumah Ryan akan terlalu berisiko dan karena kami tetangga sebelah rumah, dia akan segera tahu kenapa aku ada di sana. Aku tidak mau Pop dan Papa dinilai buruk. Mereka hanya sedang melewati undakan lainnya di rumah tangga mereka, sama seperti pasangan-pasangan lain yang pernah ada. Kau bohong kalau bilang orangtuamu tidak pernah cekcok satu kalipun.

Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan Pop? Apa Papa ingin Pop keluar dari Fall Out Boy? Aku tidak tahu. Fall Out Boy bukan band besar, bukan band yang ada di tv-tv, tapi mereka punya penggemar tersendiri, kurasa. Dan Papa selalu suportif akan pilihan karir Pop meski penghasilannya tidak menentu (sekalinya besar, bisa untuk makan dua bulan, tapi kalau sepi Papa harus kerja ekstra). Rasanya tidak masuk akal kalau Papa menentang Pop sebagai bassis sekarang. Maksudku, kenapa tidak dari dulu? Faktor apa yang membuat Papa tidak setuju dengan karir Pop? Aku ragu karena alasan ekonomi, sebab Pop sebenarnya keturunan orang kaya dan kalau keadaan memang mendesak, Pop bisa saja meminta bantuan ke orangtuanya. Pop tidak akan suka, karena dia berusaha mandiri dan selalu mengajarkan kami untuk mandiri, tapi dia sayang kami semua hingga kupikir Pop mungkin akan melakukannya kalau benar-benar terpaksa.

Apa yang menyebabkan mereka bertengkar? Apa ada faktor lain? Apa persisnya faktor lain itu?

Aku cuma bisa mengira-ngira. Semuanya masih terlalu blur dan berbayang.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 20, 2016**

Tyler mengirimkan SMS. Dia bertanya apa aku akan pulang hari ini. Aku tidak tahu, jadi kutanya Dallon. Dia juga tidak tahu.

Kami bertiga pergi ke mall, bagaimanapun. Jon meminjami Dallon mobilnya, tapi dia tidak ikut. Dallon bilang Jon ingin kami punya ‘waktu keluarga’, dia terus mengoceh dari pertama menjemputku sampai kami tiba di rumah Josh untuk menjemput Tyler.

Ha. Tebakanku benar semua, kan.

Tyler sempat meminta Josh ikut, sedikit memaksa, tapi Josh menolak dan beralibi kalau dia juga punya urusan keluarga hari itu. Tyler tidak percaya. Tentu saja, Tyler terlalu pandai untuk dikelabui dengan alasan murahan seperti itu. Dia tidak lanjut memaksa, bagaimanapun.

Dallon punya uang tabungan yang cukup banyak. Aku tidak tahu untuk apa dia menabung, tapi yang jelas bukan untuk dihamburkan seperti ini. Tyler kelihatan enggan kebanyakan waktu, menahan diri dari camilan dan hal-hal yang tampaknya ia inginkan. Dallon mendesak. Katanya kita semua sedang stres berat dan butuh pelepasan.

Jadi kami menghabiskan waktu di _arcade_. Tyler bermain basket di satu mesin yang ada, dan, sial, dia langsung jadi pusat perhatian. Permainannya bagus, sih. Dallon sepertinya merasa tersinggung sebab dia juga ikut bermain di mesin sebelah Tyler. Aku juga ikut karena tidak tahu mau main apa lagi. Akhirnya, kami bertiga malah jadi kompetitif dan berusaha mencetak skor sebanyak-banyaknya, disaksikan pengunjung lain yang penasaran dan beberapa pegawai. Tyler menang tiga ronde berturut-turut. Dallon kedua. Aku tidak peduli meskipun kalah total dan diejek si tiang. Kemampuan olahragaku memang jelek, kok.

Tadinya aku ingin bermain mandi bola. Arenanya luas sekali, permainannya juga. Aku terutama ingin melompat-lompat di trampolin dan meluncur dengan _flying fox_ mini. Terowongan-terowongan yang ada juga tampak seru. Mandi bolanya sendiri tidak begitu menarik atensiku kecuali mesin yang bisa membuat bola-bola terbang beberapa saat dan mesin yang menumpahkan bola seperti air terjun. Sayangnya Dallon melarangku, dan umurku sudah lewat dari batas yang ditetapkan, jadi kami melewatkannya dan pergi ke McDonald untuk makan malam.

Tyler pergi ke toilet, jadi yang memesan hanya aku dan Dallon. Antreannya sangat panjang. Yang terburuk, bagaimanapun, adalah ketika kami siap untuk memesan dan malah ditawari promo untuk paket pasangan yang sedang berlaku. Astaga. Dallon harus menjelaskan kalau kami saudara dan bukan pacar seperti yang pegawai itu kira. Aku tidak menyalahkan dia, 2016 ini LGBT+ sudah dilegalkan dan mungkin banyak pasangan sejenis yang mampir ke sini seminggu belakangan, bagaimanapun aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia mengasumsikan aku dan Dallon adalah sepasang kekasih. Yang benar saja? Memangnya kami terlihat mesra?

Aku benci Dallon, dan kalaupun aku mencintainya, aku tidak mencintainya dengan cara yang seperti _itu_. Demi apa. Ingatkan aku untuk membakar McDonald sampai jadi abu lain kali. Bercanda. Tolong jangan tuntut aku.

Tyler kembali setelah makanannya datang. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa aku berwajah masam sepanjang waktu, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Baguslah.

Kami makan sambil mengobrol. Sesekali Dallon melempar guyonan, tapi sangat jayus dan aku yakin Tyler tertawa hanya karena kasihan. Kebanyakan aku bercerita tentang hal-hal acak, dari berita nasional sampai teori konspirasi tentang Anti-Kristus. Tidak ada yang mengerti. Kusimpulkan bahasanku terlalu tinggi levelnya untuk otak Dallon yang sederhana dan Tyler yang masih berkembang. Tyler mengisahkan sekolah dan mimpi-mimpinya, serta cara apa yang akan ia tempuh demi meraihnya, juga kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang barangkali terjadi. Aku mengangguk. Kemudian dia mengaku dia menonton porno asia di rumah Josh kemarin, wajahnya merah padam. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia mau mengungkapkan hal seperti itu (mungkin dia merasa berdosa), tapi kalau Tyler mengira aku akan memarahinya, dia salah besar. Aku dan Dallon menyeringai. Seketika obrolan terbanting jadi macam-macam porno dan hal tidak senonoh lainnya. Tyler tampak malu mendengarkanku dan Dallon membicarakan perihal mesum, tapi juga antusias di saat yang bersamaan. Sepertinya dia belajar banyak hari ini.

Adikku sudah besar.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 21, 2016**

Aku masih belajar piano dimentori kakaknya Spencer. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Satu-satunya yang kukuasai adalah tangan kananku—tangan kiriku seperti orang bego, tidak bisa diajak berkoordinasi. Aku sudah menguasai Fur Elise atau Canon dengan tangan kanan, tapi hasilnya tidak sama karena tangan kiriku tidak memainkan melodi pengiringnya. Sama saja bohong.

Mungkin aku akan pulang hari ini. Tyler tadi menanyakannya lagi. Sekarang aku sedang menunggu Dallon dan Tyler di depan toko roti tempat kami janjian—Dallon pikir akan lebih baik jika kami pulangnya bareng-bareng.

Kurasa aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh menulis sambil berdiri begini, apalagi sekarang masih siang. Tapi ya sudah. Aku lebih cemas dengan apa yang menunggu di rumah nanti.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 22, 2016**

Pop dan Papa sudah berbaikan.

Kemarin, saat kami pulang, Papa minta maaf terus. Pop terlihat menyesal. Bahkan setelah kami bilang kami tidak apa-apa dan kami mengerti, mereka terus memberikan tatapan aneh. Seperti orang yang merasa sangat bersalah dan ingin minta maaf namun urung.

Aku jadi tidak enak. Apa ini karena aku? Apa mereka khawatir karena kami? Seharusnya tidak usah. Satu-satunya yang masih kecil adalah Tyler, dan dia sudah 13 tahun. Kami bertiga sudah bisa mengurus diri sendiri, untuk bilang yang terburuk.

Ah. Ya sudahlah. Yang terpenting mereka sudah berbaikan.

Sekarang kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Paman Joe. Mungkin Pop dan Papa ingin menghapus tensi menegangkan yang tercipta di rumah. Tadinya aku mau di rumah saja, mungkin main dan ikut Ryan menyelesaikan lagunya, tapi kemudian aku ingat rumah Paman Joe itu mewah sekali. Kalau kau tidak tahu, Paman Joe ini adik sepupunya Papa. Sepertinya dia pengusaha sukses atau semacamnya karena dia benar-benar kaya. Rumahnya luas dan punya kolam renang pribadi, dan sauna! SAUNA PRIBADI!! Astaga, rumahnya Paman Joe sudah seperti surga. Belum lagi makanan yang disediakan. Kita semua tahu ada alasan kenapa Dallon berubah jadi anak baik tiap berkunjung ke rumah Paman Joe. Dan Tyler, yah, Tyler secara general lebih teratur di sana. Pop dan Papa juga bisa punya spasi personal sendiri, jadi semua pihak diuntungkan. Kecuali Paman Joe, mungkin.

Maaf, Ryan, tapi menyelesaikan lagu bisa menunggu lain kali. Paman Joe tidak.

Mobil sempit sekali, aku duduk di pinggir kanan jok belakang, dihimpit pintu dan—tebak siapa—Dallon. Si kaki panjang ini makan banyak sekali tempat. Dia seenak pusar duduk dengan dua kaki terbuka lebar, menyandar dan asyik main HP. Tyler juga risih. Papa dan Pop tidak sadar aku dan Tyler sedang menderita dijajah Dallon, monster raksasa yang tidak punya kesadaran diri.

Saatnya melakukan revolusi. (Dan dengan revolusi, maksudku adalah memulai perang candaan. Kau tidak akan percaya berapa banyak trik yang bisa kukeluarkan bahkan di ruang sempit begini. Awas kau, Dallon.)

 

~~Brendon.~~

Oke, jadi sepertinya entri ini belum selesai.

Dallon kalah dalam perang tadi. Ha. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku dalam hal begini—tapi mungkin aku juga harus berterima kasih ke Tyler yang (tanpa disangka-sangka) ikut membantu menumbangkan Dallon. Pop sampai memarahi kami saking berisiknya. Well. Kalau Dallon tersiksa, aku tidak apa-apa.

Bagaimanapun, kunjungan ke rumah Paman Joe ini bukan kunjungan keluarga semata. Kupikir ada hubungannya dengan pertengkaran Papa dan Pop kemarin-kemarin. Hanya prasangkaku saja, tapi. Aku belum punya banyak bukti.

Sekarang sudah malam. Mrs. Ballato (aku lupa Anda membaca ini), percaya tidak, kalau kubilang ranjang-ranjang di rumah Paman Joe lebih empuk dari perut panda? Harusnya Anda percaya. Kami semua dapat kamar masing-masing. Kecuali Pop dan Papa tentunya, mereka satu kamar. Hebatnya lagi, setiap kamar punya ranjang super besar—King Size. Kalau suatu hari aku jadi orang kaya, aku pasti akan jadi orang kaya paling norak sampai beberapa bulan, setelah aku terbiasa dengan barang-barang mewah begini.

Tujuan utamaku melanjutkan entri ini adalah untuk menulis lirik, sejujurnya, karena kelihatannya aku tidak bisa tidur dan lirik-lirik ini bermunculan di kepalaku seperti kumpulan lumba-lumba berenang di lautan. 

 

 

 

> You’ve got these little things  
>  That you’ve been running from  
>  You either love them or I guess you don’t  
>  You’re such a pretty thing  
>  To be running from anyone  
>  A vision with nowhere to go

 

Inspirasi merupakan hal yang aneh, tidakkah kau pikir begitu? Mereka muncul di waktu-waktu paling tak tertebak dan menghilang dengan cepat. Kalau kau tidak langsung menulisnya, mereka akan lenyap.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 23, 2016**

Aku sudah pernah masuk sauna pribadinya Paman Joe, tapi itu sekitar dua-tiga tahun lalu.

Itu sebabnya aku merasa asing begitu menjejakkan kaki ke dalam sauna lagi. Pop mendesah lega selama di dalam, Papa kebanyakan diam kalau tidak diajak ngobrol, Tyler kepanasan dan Dallon… normal-normal saja, anehnya. Uh huh. Paman Joe sedang pergi entah ke mana. Biasa. Orang sibuk.

Tyler masih penasaran dengan zebra peliharaan Paman Joe. Sebenarnya, kami bertiga masih penasaran. Dallon ingin menaiki zebra itu dan keliling perumahan sejak kemarin, tapi Paman Joe melarang keras. Tentu saja. Siapa pula yang berkendara dengan zebra? Dasar tolol.

(Aku punya firasat Dallon akan marah besar kalau dia melihat isi jurnal ini.)

Apa lagi yang harus kutulis? Makanan enak, ceklis. Kamar tidur nyaman, ceklis. Hiburan lengkap, ceklis. Tempat ini memang surganya dunia. ~~Aku mau dijadikan pembantu selama bisa menikmati semua fasilitasnya.~~ Tidak, bercanda. Jangan jadikan aku pembantumu, Paman.

Kami karaoke di atas, di ruang rekreasi yang berisi televisi mega besar dan _sound system_ dahsyat selama beberapa jam. Rupanya Paman Joe dan Papa sering karaoke di sini kalau sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Pop cemburu lagi mengetahuinya—padahal kan Paman Joe itu adiknya Papa. Adik sepupu, paling tidak.

Papa iseng-iseng coba menyanyikan Bohemian Rhapsody, tapi tampak malu-malu tersenyum ketika tidak bisa menyentuh nada tingginya. Pop tertawa, bilang kalau tidak apa-apa, begitupun sudah bagus. (Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau mereka ini serasi.) Pop semangat sekali menyanyikan lagu-lagu Motorhead dan Nirvana. Bukan aku saja yang terkejut ketika mendengar Pop menggeram dan berteriak—selain Papa, tidak ada yang tahu Pop bisa _screamo_. Woah. Tidak begitu bagus, sih, tapi tetap saja.

Tyler lagi-lagi unjuk kebolehannya merap. Papa bertepuk tangan. Pop tersenyum lebar. Wajar, bakat Tyler itu banyak. Kadang aku juga iri dengannya.

Ketika giliranku tiba, aku memilih Numb-nya Linkin Park. Lumayanlah. Performaku tidak terlalu buruk. Buktinya Pop menatapku dengan tertarik, dan Papa bertepuk tangan (lagi). Dallon meledekku, tapi masa bodohlah. Dia sendiri tidak bernyanyi dan malah main _air guitar_. Konyol memang.

Aku tidak menyangka Papa dan Pop menawari kami untuk belajar musik. Serius. Aku pernah berharap, tapi kupikir biayanya akan mahal, jadi tidak kusebutkan. Agaknya sesi karaoke tadi membuka mata mereka akan potensi kami. Aku masih merasakan euforianya sampai saat ini—aku akan belajar instrumen! Biar kubungkam mulut besar Ryan nanti. Oh, ya, kami bertiga setuju. Aku dan Tyler mau belajar gitar (karena buatku piano masih terlalu susah), sementara Dallon tertarik dengan bass. Pop menyeringai. Aku curiga Pop menganggap Dallon ingin belajar bass karena ingin mengikuti jejaknya. Sudahkah kujelaskan kalau mentornya mereka sendiri? Jadi ternyata Papa bisa main gitar, dan dia yang akan mengajari aku dan Tyler nanti. Dallon, tentu saja, ditutori oleh Pop.

Kalau ada kegiatan keluarga yang kusukai, itu adalah karaoke.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 24, 2016**

Pulang hari ini. Paman Joe memberikan beberapa oleh-oleh (yang artinya, _banyak_ oleh-oleh _mahal_ ) untuk kami, meski sempat ditolak Papa yang merasa tidak enak. Pop yang menerimanya. Pop juga memeroleh pergelangan tangan merah karena Papa mencubitnya sedikit terlalu keras gara-gara itu.

Mobil tidak sesempit perjalanan datang, pasti karena Dallon sudah kelelahan dan tidak banyak bertingkah lagi. Akhirnya.

Sampai rumah nanti, aku mau tidur dulu. Belajar gitar dengan Papa bisa menunggu.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 25, 2016**

Main gitar itu tidak susah ketika yang mengajarimu adalah Papa dan bukan Ryan. Aku sudah menduga kalau Ryan memang guru yang buruk—maksudku, benar-benar buruk. Mrs. Ballato memang kadang tidak jelas kalau mengajar (jangan tersinggung, aku kan mencoba jujur), tapi Ryan… Ryan jauh lebih parah. Dasarnya, Ryan hanya menunjukkanku bagian-bagian gitar, memainkan beberapa nada dan menyuruhku mengulangnya. Kaupikir aku bisa mengerti dengan begitu? Bisa, sih. (Aku kan pintar, uhuk.) Tapi akan butuh waktu lama. Beda dengan cara mengajarnya Papa—aku mungkin akan menguasai alat ini dua-tiga hari lagi. Heh.

Tyler juga belajar dengan cepat. Dan sebenci-bencinya aku dengan Dallon, yah, aku harus mengakui dialah yang paling cepat menyerap informasi. Aku mencium bau-bau kompetisi yang akan muncul di antara kami bertiga.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 26, 2016**

Awalnya, Tyler cerita kalau semalam dia tidak bisa tidur dan berpikir mungkin dia lapar, jadi rasionalnya, dia hendak ke dapur untuk menggerataki kulkas. Tyler sama sekali tidak menduga akan menemui Pop dan Papa yang sedang berdansa, lambat diiringi musik klasik yang disetel pelan. Lampu-lampu masih menyala jadi Tyler melihatnya dengan jelas.

(Sudah kubilang, Pop dan Papa punya cara sendiri untuk menikmati dunia. Beri mereka beberapa waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Perseteruan mereka tidak akan berlangsung selamanya.)

Dari sana pembicaraan melingkar ke satu topik: hubungan Pop dan Papa. Aku menceritakan beberapa pengalamanku setelah mendengar penuturan Tyler. Dallon juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kisahnya sedikit lebih ekstrim, malah—Dallon meninggalkan _power bank_ nya di kamar Pop dan Papa setelah siangnya berdiam di sana (katanya menemani Pop mengobrol selagi menunggu Papa pulang dari rumah Paman Gerard). Ketika mau mengambilnya, Dallon menyadari pintu kamar tidak tertutup rapat dan menyisakan sedikit celah. Dia pikir mereka sudah tidur (karena Dallon memang bego seperti itu), tapi tidak mau menganggu, makanya ia mengintip dulu. Tahu apa yang dia lihat? Pop sedang menindih Papa. Kau tahulah sedang apa. Dallon kaget setengah mati, jadi dia langsung berbalik dan buru-buru kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Kutanya apakah dia masturbasi setelahnya atau tidak, tapi aku malah digampar dan dipelototi.

Diskusi kami saat itu membawa kami pada satu keputusan, yang merupakan usulan jenius dari Tyler, yaitu mengamati tingkah-laku dan interaksi antara Pop dengan Papa. Oleh karena itu, selama beberapa hari ke depan entriku mungkin akan dipenuhi hasil pengamatan kami bertiga.

Kami akan bermain Sherlock Holmes. ~~Eh, tidak juga sebenarnya.~~

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 27, 2016**

Papa mengajari kami gitar lagi, kali ini di kamar Tyler. Kurasa les Dallon dengan Pop ditunda sampai senja nanti—tapi siapa peduli. Permainanku makin baik dari hari ke hari. Apa aku bangga? Ya. Apa aku senang? Tidak, karena sebenarnya aku masih penasaran dengan piano. Mungkin aku harus sering-sering ke rumah Spencer mulai dari sekarang.

Agaknya aku dan Tyler terlalu sering lirik-melirik selama sesi latihan, karena Papa jadi curiga dan bertanya apa kami menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tentu saja kami kompak berbohong. Maaf, Pa, tapi kami pikir ini yang terbaik untuk kita semua. Kalaupun gagal, kerugiannya tidak akan seberapa.

Saat ini aku akan ke rumah Ryan. Entrinya akan kuteruskan nanti. _14.17_.

 _22.19_. Aku selalu tahu entri ini belum selesai dan layak untuk dilanjutkan. Dallon menyadari sesuatu ketika makan malam tadi. Katanya Pop punya kebiasaan melirik Papa setelah membicarakan sesuatu, seolah-olah minta dukungan. Papa akan memberikan tambahan ringan. Anggukan, gelengan, atau beberapa patah kata. Hm. Menarik.

Aku memikirkannya selama beberapa saat sebelum setuju—Pop _memang_ sering melakukannya. Aku hanya kurang memerhatikan.

Jadi penasaran hal-hal apa lagi yang sering mereka perbuat, sadar atau tidak.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 28, 2016**

Tyler ingin jalan-jalan ke taman dekat rumah, yang di musim panas seperti ini sudah tentu dipenuhi penjaja makanan ringan dan korner es krim yang buka sampai jam sepuluh malam. Dia ingin kami sekeluarga membeli wafel dan mungkin smoothie, supaya bisa berfoto dan dia masukkan ke Instagram. Ada kontes berhadiah dua puluh dollar, katanya. Tadinya aku tidak mau ikut. Udaranya sangat panas, membuatku ingin melepas kulit dan selamanya berendam di dalam lautan jus mangga (supaya bisa diminum), tapi Pop sedikit mendesak. Aku bepikir tentang kemungkinan adanya kemajuan di misi rahasia kami—yang merupakan satu-satunya alasan aku menyerah dan setuju.

Terbukti, ini bukan ide yang baik.

Ada seorang bigot homofobik yang melempari kami kerikil dan mengatai Pop dan Dad ‘homo laknat’. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendengar seseorang menghina keluargaku (aku selalu diejek begitu semasa SMP dulu, dan Dallon pernah diskors seminggu gara-gara membuat pingsan seniornya yang menjelekkan Pop dan Dad). Tapi baru sekali ini ada yang berani mengolok Pop dan Dad ketika kami semua sedang berkumpul.

Naturalnya, aku dan Dallon langsung terpancing, sudah mengambil langkah pertama ke pertempuran sebelum ditahan Papa. Pop juga tampak murka, mencengkeram bahuku dengan erat, tapi dia menekanku untuk tidak berkelahi. Dallon terus memaksa Papa agar membiarkannya menghajar orang berengsek itu.

Tidak ada yang menahan Tyler. Tidak ada yang menyangka Tyler yang akan turun tangan.

Papa menyadarinya pertama kali, hendak menyusul tapi sudah terlalu terlambat karena Tyler telah berhadapan dengan lelaki berengsek itu. Si Berengsek sempat mengolok, bertanya apa yang akan Tyler lakukan dengan nada merendahkan. Tapi Tyler pintar. Dia langsung menendang penis lelaki tadi kuat-kuat, seperti ketika dia bermain bola, lantas menerjangnya saat lelaki itu jatuh dan mengaduh kesakitan. Seisi taman langsung heboh dan berbisik-bisik satu sama lain sambil memerhatikan. Pop bereaksi duluan, berlari menyusul Tyler dan melerai mereka meski jelas sekali sedikit enggan. Bangsat itu meludah ke Pop meski ringisannya nyata di wajah. Dia berkata, kalian semua akan menderita di neraka nanti. Dallon membalasnya dengan jari tengah dan cengiran enteng, lalu menyahut, yah, sampai jumpa, kalau begitu. Aku harus mengakui kadang Dallon sangat keren, dan kadang, aku sayang dengannya. Kadang. Lebih sering membencinya, sih.

Kami pulang dan tidak jadi beli apa-apa, karena sudah jadi pusat perhatian satu taman, tapi aku puas sekali dan menjanjikan Tyler sekaleng Dr. Pepper.

 

Brendon

 

 

**July 29, 2016**

Satu hal buruk tentang kami bertiga adalah susahnya kami menjaga komitmen.

Misinya masih bertahan, tapi kami tidak lagi mengawasi Pop dan Papa setiap saat. Dallon akhirnya sadar kami kurang bisa menangkap hal-hal kecil yang tersembunyi dan tidak menonjol, sementara kami juga sudah tahu lika-liku dinamika hubungan Pop dengan Papa.

Aku sudah bisa memainkan reff beberapa lagu di gitar, Tyler belum terlalu menguasainya, dan Dallon… entahlah. Hari ini aku libur dulu dari les dengan Papa, dan sebagai gantinya, pergi ke rumah Spencer untuk belajar piano. He he. Pop bilang tidak sopan mengambil sesuatu secara cuma-cuma, jadi kubawakan sebungkus camilan. Kakaknya Spencer menerima dengan senang hati. Kami latihan selama beberapa jam sebelum aku menyerah akibat tangan yang sangat pegal. Kabar baiknya, tangan kiriku tidak idiot lagi. Dia sudah bisa memainkan beberapa kunci seirama dengan melodi yang tangan kananku hasilkan.

Hanya agar Anda tahu, Mrs. Ballato; Spencer tidak bisa main piano. Jadi jangan bilang aku modus atau bodoh karena tidak minta Spencer saja yang mengajariku. Kalau dia bisa juga sudah dari lama aku jadi muridnya. Dia bagus dalam memukul drum, bagaimanapun. Kupikir itu ada hubungannya dengan game-game perkelahian yang sering ia mainkan.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 30, 2016**

Jack bertanya tentang progres buku harianku. Punyanya belum terisi setengah. Kujawab, bagus. Sepertinya Jack mau tahu siapa lagi yang jarang-jarang menulis entri selain dia dan Alex. Wajar, sih. Jack dan Alex sama lengketnya dengan Josh dan Tyler. Barangkali Jack ingin mencari orang-orang sepertinya untuk dijadikan teman. Siapa tahu.

Juli hampir berakhir. Sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan es krim Oreo yang Papa janjikan. Tyler mungkin akan kubagi, tapi Dallon? Oh. Tidak. Dia punya uang sendiri untuk membelinya, tidak usah minta-minta punyaku. Dan lagi, es krim Oreo adalah satu dari berkah surgawi yang diturunkan ke dunia di tengah-tengah kekacauan dan kegelapan.

Oke, oke, mungkin aku akan memberinya. Hanya sedikit.

Aku belajar piano lagi, kali ini dengan bayaran sekaleng minuman dan beberapa coklat. Kakaknya Spencer bilang perkembanganku sudah bagus, tapi aku merasa seperti batita yang memencet-mencet asal tuts piano tanpa tahu apa yang dia lakukan.

Pop terkesan dengan semangatku belajar musik. Yah. Aku bisa bilang apa? Tumbuh di keluarga seperti ini sedikit-banyak memengaruhi minatku.

Tyler mengigau ketika tidur sore (dia tidak tidur siang). Dia tersenyum sendiri dan menggeliatkan badan—kupikir dia sedang bergoyang di dalam mimpi. Dallon merekamnya di menit-menit terakhir dan kami berdua tidak bisa berhenti tertawa sampai sekarang.

Tyler marah ketika mengetahuinya. Dia terus memaksa Dallon menghapus video itu tapi sia-sia, sebab Dallon memegang ponselnya tinggi-tinggi dan kami berdua bahkan tidak setinggi hidungnya Dallon, yang berarti sangat- _sangat_ tinggi. Dia menolak berbicara denganku dan Dallon.

Tidak mengapa. Kalau situasinya dibalikkan, aku juga akan marah besar. Tapi itu tidak menghentikanku untuk melakukannya.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**July 31, 2016**

HA! Entri terakhirku di bulan ini, dan aku akan segera mendapatkan dua bungkus es krim Oreo yang menggiurkan itu.

Tyler, si bangsat kecil itu, berhasil menghilangkan video yang kemarin Dallon rekam, dan parahnya, juga beberapa data game di ponsel Dallon sehingga dia harus memulainya dari awal. Dallon uring-uringan seharian ini. Mukanya berkerut seperti lansia dan Papa tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Camilanku juga raib, hanya tersisa bungkusnya saja di tong sampah. Tyler jalang. Aku sudah pernah menyebutkan kalau dia nakal Dallon pun jadi terlihat jinak—ini buktinya. Memakan makanan milik orang tanpa izin adalah dosa terbesar yang bisa kaulakukan di sini. Pop dan Papa sudah membiasakan kami untuk tidak lapar akan makanan orang lain dan bercukup diri dengan makanan sendiri. Pop selalu membeli tiga bungkus camilan yang sama agar kami tidak berebut.

Sekarang Tyler melakukan ini.

Kurasa Tyler sudah mendapatkan balas dendamnya. Awas saja. Akan kupermalukan dia di hadapan Josh nanti.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 1, 2016**

Halo, Agustus. Dadah, Juli.

Papa menepati janjinya. Dia membeli enam bungkus es krim Oreo dan memberikan dua padaku. Satu untuk Dallon, satu untuk Tyler, dan dua untuk masing-masing Pop dan Papa. Kupikir Papa tidak suka berbagi makanan dengan Pop, kecuali untuk kesempatan-kesempatan tertentu.

Papa sempat ingin memeriksa jurnalku, “hanya untuk memastikan”, tapi aku menolak dengan keras dan Papa mengalah. Ah. ~~Maaf, Pa, tapi aku tidak bohong.~~ Entrinya memang kutulis sebulan penuh, kok, Juli kemarin.

Kami bertiga sudah berbaikan. Aku berhenti les piano dulu dan kembali belajar gitar. Kupikir kemampuanku sudah semakin baik, tapi Papa malah mengernyit mendengarku bermain. Kelihatannya ada yang salah. Papa tidak menyebutkannya, tapi. Dia hanya bilang performaku sedikit turun.

Yah. Mau bagaimana lagi.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 2, 2016**

Semalaman penuh aku dan Dallon dan Tyler menonton Supernatural. Kami maraton, dari musim pertama sampai musim ketiga. Es krimku masih sisa satu, tapi punya Dallon dan Tyler sudah habis. Sepertinya dua hari ke depan aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa selain menyelesaikan seri ini. Musim kedua belasnya akan tayang Oktober nanti, soalnya.

Sial. Kenapa aku baru tahu acara ini ternyata seru.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 3, 2016**

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menulis entri ini padahal perjanjian dengan Papa sudah tidak berlaku. Kupikir aku mulai terbiasa.

Sam dan Dean mati, tapi hidup lagi. Dari bocoran yang Tyler beberkan, mereka akan terus seperti itu sampai musim terakhir. Heh. Tidak salah serial ini dijuduli Supernatural.

Dallon ingin menonton BBC Sherlock, atau maraton The Flash atau Arrow atau Constantine (seri tv), tapi aku dan Tyler kukuh ingin menyelesaikan Supernatural dulu.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 4, 2016**

Papa khawatir karena kami tidak henti-henti menonton Supernatural sampai lupa makan. Padahal kami sudah sampai musim keenam episode tujuh, tapi Papa memaksa agar kami istirahat dan makan dan kembali belajar instrumen masing-masing.

Tyler sudah bisa memainkan lagu-lagu sederhana dengan gitar. Aku hampir menguasainya.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 5, 2016**

Kembali menonton Supernatural. Dallon kebingungan kenapa Celine Dion ada kaitannya dengan acara ini.

 

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 6, 2016**

Musim ketujuh. Hampir di sana.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 7, 2016**

Musim kesembilan. Ayooo!

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 8, 2016**

Musim kesepuluh. Ceritanya makin ngawur, tapi aku masih antusias. Entahlah. Aneh saja melihat dua saudara itu mati lalu hidup lagi, seperti siklus hujan.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 9, 2016**

Selesai. Hah. Akhirnya menggantung lagi, tapi aku terlalu lelah jadi tidak begitu penasaran. Dallon kembali mengajak untuk menonton BBC Sherlock dan lainnya. Kami tolak. Dia murung.

Aku mau tidur dua hari penuh.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 10, 2016**

Aku ingin belajar piano lagi, tapi sedang tidak punya uang untuk beli apa-apa. Kabar baiknya, permainan gitarku sudah lumayan. Aku coba-coba memainkan Can’t Help Falling In Love With You. Tyler dan Dallon melirikku terus lalu memandang satu sama lain, berkomunikasi dalam diam.

Ini membuatku tidak nyaman.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 11, 2016**

Kami membahas Pop dan Papa lagi hari ini. Tyler bilang dia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka tadi, tentang Pop yang mengintip Paman Gerard dan Paman Frank. Katanya Papa terdengar curiga ketika bertanya apa Pop mengintip mereka terus karena Pop diam-diam ada rasa pada Paman Gerard (yang membuatku mengernyit, karena aku tidak bisa membayangkan Pop dengan Pai-nya Ryan). Pop bilang tidak, dia hanya iri karena mereka tidak seromantis Paman Gerard dan Paman Frank. Papa hanya mengutarakan yang sejujurnya (kalau kemampuan gombal Pop itu payah sekali) sebelum mengakhirinya dengan tawaran mandi bareng, lalu kembali masuk dan melewati Tyler yang sedang duduk di sofa.

Ini informasi baru. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Pop ingin hubungan seperti Paman Gerard dan Paman Frank.

Aku ganti menceritakan kebiasaan Pop kalau sedang _bad mood_ ; menciumi leher Papa, atau paling tidak, sekadar mengistirahatkan hidungnya di sana. Tyler menyadarinya, tapi Dallon tidak. Ini merupakan salah satu bukti kalau Dallon itu tumpul—Pop sering melakukannya, sumpah.

Omong-omong, lima hari lagi pernikahan Pop dan Papa akan memasuki usia dua belas tahunnya. Kami ingin melakukan sesuatu setelah mendengar cerita Tyler tadi—lebih tepatnya aku dan Tyler, Dallon hanya ikut-ikutan saja. Kami berdiskusi lagi.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 12, 2016**

Rencana: membuat kue  
Masalah: di antara kami tidak ada yang bisa memasak  
Hasil: rencana dicoret

Rencana: membeli kue  
Masalah: kami tidak punya uang  
Hasil: rencana dicadangkan

Rencana: minta uang ke Paman Joe  
Masalah: tidak ada yang punya atm  
Hasil: rencana disimpan

Rencana: minta uang ke Papa/Pop  
Masalah: kau tolol, kalau begitu ini sama saja kerja keras mereka  
Hasil: rencana dibuang

Rencana: cari kerja paruh-waktu  
Masalah: tidak yakin Tyler bisa mendapatkannya  
Hasil: rencana diarsipkan

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 13, 2016**

Kami bertiga tidak mendapatkan kerja paruh-waktu di manapun.

Aku mulai panik dan Tyler sedikit kecewa, jadi Dallon mengalah dan mau menggunakan uangnya (yang dia sembunyikan, sialan). Ternyata, uang yang Papa tinggalkan ketika pergi bekerja selama dua hari itu ia simpan. Kan tahi.

Kami pergi ke toko kue yang terkenal di kalangan pelajar, karena selain murah, rasanya juga lumayan. Pelayannya sangat ramah dan cantik. Kue yang kami pesan ukurannya sedang, sederhana, tapi tetap menarik di mata. Sayang tidak bisa dicicipi dulu. Dallon menjelaskan kalau kami akan mengambil kuenya tiga hari lagi, dan dia mau kue itu ditulisi ‘Happy Anniv, Pop & Papa’. Kesannya seperti anak kecil, memang, tapi toh kami bertiga ini bayi besar, jadi tidak masalah. Dallon membayarnya, menyisakan lima dollar. Dia menggunakannya untuk membeli hotdog. Tyler sangat terkejut ketika Dallon memberinya sepotong (aku juga diberi), karena setahunya, Dallon itu mirip Papa. Tidak suka berbagi makanan.

Aku tertawa saja.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 14, 2016**

Papa mencium rahasia kami—mungkin Tyler terlalu sering tersenyum sendiri saat latihan, mungkin aku tidak fokus sama sekali. Apapun itu, Papa curiga. Dia tidak dapat menebaknya, tapi.

Aku diminta memainkan nada yang Papa tulis menggunakan not balok. Papa bernyanyi selama aku memainkannya, tapi aku tidak tahu itu lagu apa. Liriknya seperti ini.

 

 

 

> Put your hand between  
>  An aching head and an aching world  
>  We’ll make them so jealous  
>  We’ll make them hate us  
>  An aching head and an aching world  
>  Think of all the places  
>  Where you’ve been lost and found... out
> 
>  

Kupikir itu bagus. Apa Papa yang membuatnya? Atau Pop? Tyler tampak sama bingungnya ketika mendengarkan.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 15, 2016**

Tyler menanyakan perihal lagu kemarin saat sarapan. Pop tersenyum kecil, melirik Papa yang pura-pura tidak mendengar apapun dan memakan rotinya dengan gugup.

Kata Pop, itu lagu yang ia buat dulu, dulu sekali, ketika ia dan Papa masih berpacaran. Pop segera membuatnya ketika Papa ditindas habis-habisan karena dia ada hubungan spesial dengan sesama laki-laki. Dua hari kemudian, Pop datang ke rumah Papa dan menyanyikannya di kamar Papa. Orangtua Papa tidak tahu Pop dan Papa menjalin kasih sampai dua bulan sebelum pernikahan mereka, jadi Pop tidak dicurigai di sana.

Aku memikirkan hal itu sepanjang sisa hari.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 16, 2016**

Tyler sangat bersemangat untuk mengambil kue pesanan kami. Dallon juga. Aku masih terbayangi cerita Pop kemarin, entah kenapa.

Kuenya lebih cantik dari yang ada di bayanganku, dengan kesan elegan namun sederhana. Boksnya dimasukkan kantung plastik supaya tidak hancur atau jatuh. Yang menerimanya dari tangan pelayan itu adalah Tyler, begitu senang juga berhati-hati saat membawa kantung plastiknya. Dallon manyun karena bukan dia yang akan memberikan kue nanti. Aku melirik kue itu berkali-kali.

Ketika kami pulang, Pop tidak ada. Dia sudah pergi lagi bersama bandnya.

Papa tidak begitu mengerti kenapa kami tampak kecewa sampai dia melihat bungkusan yang Tyler pegang. Dia menanyakan apa itu dengan suara pelan—dan Dallon langsung menjawab tanpa bisa dihentikan, kue yang kami belikan untuk peringatan ulang tahun pernikahan kalian. Papa terdiam selama beberapa lama, berdiri memandangi kami dengan tatapan tak terbaca sebelum gemetar, menghampiri dan merangkul kami semua. Tyler menaruh bungkusannya di lantai, digeser hingga ke depan kakiku. Aku menggesernya lagi ke samping.

Papa memeluk kami dengan sangat erat, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya pelukan dan tatapan intens.

Kami berakhir menonton Scary Movie pertama sampai terakhir sambil menunggu jam 11, karena Papa bilang biasanya Pop baru bebas jam segitu, jadi kami menurut. Papa sering melemparkan komentar pintar selagi menonton, membuat kami tertawa. Dallon ikutan. Aku juga. Pada akhirnya kami hanya menertawakan komentar masing-masing dan tidak begitu memerhatikan film.

Kuenya diletakkan di kulkas, tidak tersentuh. Papa mengganti uang Dallon meski kami berkeras hati menolak dan terus menyebutkan kalau itu uang yang dia tinggalkan bulan lalu. Papa tidak mau mendengar. Dia lebih keras kepala dari kami semua.

Jam sebelas lewat tujuh belas, Papa membuka laptopnya dan memanggil Pop lewat Skype. Kuenya disembunyikan Tyler di samping laptop, sudah ditancapi lilin-lilin yang membakar sumbu perlahan. Wajah Pop muncul setelah beberapa detik, berkeringat dan tampak lelah, sekelilingnya remang-remang. Papa langsung menanyakan apa Pop ingat hari apa ini dan sebelum dia bisa menjawab, Papa menarik kuenya hingga terlihat lewat layar. Pop mengeluarkan ‘ooh Tuhan’ terkejut sebelum tertawa, ekspresinya tercampur dan Papa tertawa lebar, mengatakan kalau ‘anak-anak membelikannya untuk kita, kau harus berterima kasih, Pete’.

Kami tersenyum, saling melirik satu sama lain sebelum mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka berdua. Pop tertawa lagi, mengucek sudut matanya (yang aku rasa sedikit berair). Pop dan Papa berbincang ringan beberapa saat. Kebanyakan tentang ‘bagaimana harimu’ dan semacamnya, tapi kami juga dilibatkan. Jam sebelas lewat lima puluh, Papa menyuruh Pop untuk meminta sesuatu sebelum meniup lilinnya. Kami menghitung mundur, dan pada hitungan satu, Pop meniup layar tabletnya berbarengan dengan Papa yang benar-benar meniup lilin. Apinya padam. Kami semua bersorak.

Ada percakapan lain sampai Papa menguap dan Pop menyudahi panggilan, menempelkan telapak tangan ke bibirnya lalu ke layar dan tertawa pelan sebelum berterima kasih lagi kepada kami. Ini jam setengah dua di 17 Agustus, tapi terserah, kalau besok ada kejadian lain aku akan menulis lagi. Sekarang aku mau tidur dulu.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 17, 2016**

Aku baru bangun jam 12 siang. Masih mengantuk, sebenarnya, tapi Tyler terus menggangguku dan memaksaku untuk bangun.

Mau tahu kenapa?

Dia dan Dallon baru saja membuat saluran Youtube. Namanya thethreebrothers. Mereka terinspirasi dari teman Dallon yang akhir-akhir ini jadi terkenal, Hayley Williams. Astaga. Kenapa saudara-saudaraku begini, sih?

Aku sempat marah-marah tapi sepertinya mereka tidak terpengaruh. Ya sudah. Kuikuti saja meski idenya konyol sekali.

Mereka ingin mengisi saluran ini dengan macam-macam vlog yang serupa dengan danisnotonfire atau amazingphil, yang buatku sangat menjijikkan karena tidak ada youtuber lain yang bisa membuat konten sama dengan mereka. Dasar plagiat.

Kami merekam video pertama kami menggunakan camcorder dan Dallon mengeditnya beberapa waktu menggunakan laptopnya—aku hampir lupa dia punya laptop, kalau mau jujur, karena Dallon _jarang_ menggunakannya.

Video itu diberi judul Five Types of Brother—Lima Jenis Saudara. Ugh. Aku berharap tidak ada yang menontonnya.

Di sisi lain, aku mengunjungi Ryan segera setelah menyelesaikan video bodoh itu. Kami membicarakan lagu-lagunya yang ternyata masih belum selesai. Ryan, bagaimanapun, tampak menahan diri dariku.

Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 18, 2016**

Oke. Ray, Dallon dan Tyler jelas-jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

Ryan tidak ada di rumah ketika aku pergi ke sana. Ray menjawab ketukan pintuku, bagaimanapun, tapi dia memberiku tatapan aneh ini. Seperti prihatin. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Karena merasa tidak nyaman, aku permisi hendak kembali ke rumahku. Ray langsung menginterupsiku, entah dari mana asalnya main menyemburkan kata-kata.

“Kau tahu tidak Ryan sedang naksir seseorang?”

Maksudku???? Apa hubungannya denganku???????????

Tiba di rumah tidak ada bedanya. Dallon dan Tyler terus-menerus memberiku tatapan samping, seolah-olah aku melakukan kesalahan besar. Apa? Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?

Seandainya aku bisa telepati seperti yang Dallon dan Tyler lakukan seharian ini.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 19, 2016**

 

 

 

> Cross my heart and hope to die  
>  Burn my lungs and curse my eyes  
>  I’ve lost control and I don’t want it back
> 
> I’m going numb, I’ve been hijacked  
>  It’s a fucking drag
> 
> It’s better burn than to fade away  
>  It’s better to leave than to be replaced  
>  I’m losing to you, baby, I’m no match

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 20, 2016**

Maraton BBC Sherlock dengan Tyler dan Dallon. Seri ini cuma punya tiga musim, dengan satu musim mengandung tiga episode. Tebak berapa jumlahnya? Sembilan episode. Ditambah satu episode spesial jadi sepuluh. SEPULUH. Enam tahun dan hanya ada sepuluh episode, demi apa. Beda jauh dengan Supernatural. Aku bahkan tidak butuh 24 jam untuk menyelesaikan serial ini. Padahal bagus. Bah.

Dallon dan Tyler masih setia melirikku sesekali. Sudahlah.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 21, 2016**

Aku pergi ke rumah Spencer untuk les piano lagi setelah sekian lama. Tidak bawa apa-apa selain sekantung permen aneka rasa, namun kakaknya Spencer mengerti dan tetap mengajariku. Dia seperti orang suci—aku sudah melihatnya marah-marah dan membentak Spencer karena menumpahkan parfumnya sampai tak bersisa, tapi tetap saja.

Sepertinya permainanku tidak bagus hari ini. Aku masih berusaha menguasai notasi Fur Elise versi singkat dengan kedua tangan. Saat ini aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat bisa bermain piano sebaik mungkin.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 22, 2016**

Ryan menghindariku. Apa-apaan? Satu-satunya yang dia ucapkan saat aku mampir ke sana hanyalah, “Apa kau tahu siapa yang kutaksir saat ini?”. Dia hanya memandangku sepanjang waktu tanpa menanggapi omonganku sama sekali.

Ada apa, sih, dengan mereka semua?

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 23, 2016**

Bodo amat, lah. Dallon dan Tyler sengaja berisik di depan pintu kamarku supaya aku keluar dan bergabung untuk video baru mereka. Tidak akan berhasil. Aku hanya akan keluar saat makan nanti dan kalau Papa memanggilku.

Dikiranya aku akan terpancing. Hah.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 24, 2016**

 

 

 

> You’ve got it all worked out with so little time  
>  Memories that I’d blackout if you were mine  
>  You’ve got a pocket full of reasons why you’re here tonight  
>  So, baby, tonight just be the death of me

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 25, 2016**

Kemarin aku hanya menulis lirik, tapi sesungguhnya ada lebih banyak hal yang terjadi dibandingkan ide-ide lirik di kepalaku. Satu hal yang utama adalah: Ryan kini pacarku.

Iya. Aku sempat bilang kalau kalian tidak akan menemukan data personal seperti bagaimana perasaanku sesungguhnya atau kehidupan asmara mengenaskanku atau—gebetanku. Tapi karena sekarang dia sudah jadi pacarku, kurasa tidak apa-apa kuceritakan. Aku memang punya kecenderungan untuk memamerkan sesuatu yang kusukai.

Cerita lengkapnya begini. Ryan menyadari kalau dia naksir padaku sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, dan dia konsultasi ke Ray karena aku tidak nampak tertarik padanya. Yang mana salah besar, karena aku selalu memberinya kode-kode halus yang tidak pernah disadari, dan sepertinya aku memang jatuh cinta dengan idiotnya kepada Ryan. Lirik-lirik buatanku di sini semuanya tentang dia. Berlebihan. Oh, tidak, aku sedang dalam proses transformasi menjadi Pop. Selamatkan jiwaku!

Poinnya, Ray menyuruh Ryan untuk memerhatikanku. Gesturku. Apa saja. Tapi Ryan pembaca gerakan tubuh yang buruk, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa. Jadi diaturlah sebuah rencana, yang (seperti bisa ditebak) melibatkan dua saudara bodohku, Dallon dan Tyler. Ryan sebenarnya ada di rumah ketika aku datang waktu itu. Ray cuma pura-pura kalau dia pergi dan sengaja memberitahuku soal gebetan Ryan itu. Dia ingin lihat reaksiku bagaimana. Aku bersungut-sungut dan sepertinya dia sudah mendapatkan jawaban, tapi Ray butuh lebih banyak bukti lagi.

Dallon dan Tyler memerhatikanku selama aku di rumah. Mereka sadar aku jadi uring-uringan dan kesal sepanjang masa tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kesimpulannya sudah terang, tapi Ryan masih belum percaya. Dia membiarkanku menemuinya tanpa mau merespon sedikitpun, hanya mengamati dan melontarkan pertanyaan itu. “Apa kau tahu siapa yang kutaksir saat ini?” Kukira dia sedang menjauhiku saat itu. Ternyata tidak. Aku sedang dites dan aku malah marah-marah sendiri, yang, omong-omong, membuatku lulus.

Kemarin Ryan mendatangiku dan langsung menanyakan itu lagi. Aku mengamuk. Jelas lah. Kubilang, untuk apa kau ke sini kalau hanya mengucapkan hal yang sama. Ryan pura-pura tidak dengar dan melanjutkan, kau mau tahu siapa yang kutaksir? Itu kau.

Aku bengong. Ryan diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara untuk waktu yang lama.

Hah.

Apa.

Alaminya, aku tidak percaya dan bertanya lagi. Memastikan. Apa katamu? Lalu Ryan mengulangnya. Orang yang kutaksir itu kamu.

What the fuck.

Aku tidak percaya aku telah suka padanya untuk—untuk waktu yang sangat lama dan yang pertama membuat gerakan bukan aku. Dia. Ryan yang baru sadar dia menyukaiku sekitar dua minggu lalu. Serius. Apaan coba. Aku terdengar sangat menyedihkan.

~~Mungkin memang menyedihkan.~~

Dialog yang masih kuingat dengan jelas adalah ini:

“Sekarang apa?” tanyaku yang masih kebingungan dengan situasi ini, namun merasa senang sampai-sampai senyumku terasa menyakitkan.

“Sekarang kita pacar, dasar bego. Atau kamu gak mau jadi pacarku?” Ini ucapan terbaik yang pernah Ryan produksi. 10/10 akan kucetak dan kutempel suatu saat nanti.

Aku memeluknya murni karena terlampau bersemangat. Hanya memeluk. Sumpah.

Begitu kami keluar dari kamarku, Dallon memberi tatapan jijik entah karena apa. Aku membalasnya dengan satu jari tengah. Setan.

Tyler tidak banyak berkomentar, hanya melemparkan pandangan ‘aku sudah tahu ini sejak lama’ sekilas sebelum pergi entah ke mana. Mengadu ke Josh, mungkin. Papa… Papa langsung tahu dan menggodaku setiap saat sampai Ryan terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Dia bilang wajahku mirip kepiting berdarah yang direbus. Aku tidak percaya.

Ray melirikku curiga setiap saat. Dia seperti ketakutan aku akan menculik Ryan atau semacamnya, padahal kan tenang saja, aku tidak punya uang untuk kabur ke mana-mana. Dan meski sekarang kami resmi naik status jadi pacar, relasi yang ada tidak banyak berubah, jadi aku bisa memastikan aku tidak akan macam-macam. Atau mungkinkah itu? Pastinya tidak.

Hari ini aku hanya main di rumah Ryan, seperti biasa, tapi Paman Gerard tersenyum begitu lebar dan Paman Frank menyelamatiku berkali-kali. Dia terus-terusan berkata tentang akan berbesanan dengan orangtuaku sampai aku sendiri malu mendengarnya. Ryan tertawa sebelum menarikku (menyelamatkanku) dari mereka menuju kamarnya. Kami menulis lagu seharian. Tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh, jaga otakmu.

Aku memberi Ryan usulan nada untuk lagunya yang lain. Dia tampak senang, menerimanya secara konstan. Liriknya berbunyi begini:

 

 

 

> The ink is running toward the page  
>  It’s chasin’ off the days  
>  Look back at both feet  
>  And that winding knee  
>  I missed your skin when you were east  
>  You clicked your heels and wished for me

 

Ah, entri yang ini memalukan sekali. Konyol. Aku pasti akan menyesal menulisnya suatu hari.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**Agustus 26, 2016**

Hal ini tidak bisa disebut kencan, mungkin, karena Tyler duduk di sebelahku dan Dallon di samping Ryan sembari memasang wajah ciciknya. Bodo amat. Kami menonton Suicide Squad bersama-sama, dan karena Ryan terlihat menikmatinya, aku senang-senang saja.

Pop sudah pulang. Dia begitu kaget ketika Papa memberitahu aku pacaran dengan Ryan dan akan segera memborbardir kami dengan lusinan pertanyaan kalau saja tidak ditahan Papa. Tipikal Pop. Ryan tinggal sampai jam 9 malam, menghabiskan waktu denganku untuk menulis lirik setelah selesai menonton film. Aku punya firasat Dallon memelototi pintu kamarku yang sengaja kututup sepanjang waktu. Dia pasti berpikir aku sedang melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, si jalang itu, padahal aku sungguh hanya girang saja punya seseorang yang bisa diajak berbagi inspirasi. Kapan lagi aku ada kesempatan untuk menunjukkan hasil karyaku tanpa harus merasa malu? Ke Papa atau Pop mungkin bisa, tapi aku merasa malu karena aku tidak bisa tidak membandingkan karyaku sendiri dengan karya mereka, yang mana selalu membuatku rendah diri. Karya Pop sudah jelas sangat bagus, dan Papa—yah, dia juga tidak bisa diremehkan sama sekali.

Ryan mengapresiasi karyaku sebanyak aku menyukai lirik-liriknya. Cukupkah itu? Lebih. Dia hanya tidak tahu lirik-lirik itu kutulis untuk dirinya.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 27, 2016**

Ryan dan keluarganya pergi vakansi selama dua hari. Ini membuatku terjebak di rumah tanpa ada sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan selain menonton ulang Supernatural secara acak. Dallon dan Tyler anehnya tidak berusaha menggangguku seperti biasa, meskipun mereka masih suka mengajakku terlibat dalam video terbaru mereka. Aku tidak mau. Kukatakan pada mereka kalau aku akan melibatkan diri  setelah liburan ini berakhir, yang dibalas dengan dengusan Dallon dan Tyler menjulingkan mata. Mereka pergi ke rumah Jon demi vlog baru mereka. Aku tinggal bertiga bersama Pop dan Papa.

Pop dan Papa mengurung diri di kamar mereka sampai sore. Kutebak mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu berkualitas, atau mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar lain dari dugaanku. Siapa yang tahu.

Dallon dan Tyler pulang dengan muka kusut dan baju yang tidak kalah kusutnya. Proses pembuatan vlog mereka tidak berjalan dengan mulus, sepertinya.

Aku tidak peduli.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 28, 2016**

Setelah kucek, saluran youtube kami punya beberapa pengikut. Tidak banyak, angkanya tidak sampai dua digit, malah, tapi tetap saja membuatku terkejut. Aku berandai-andai apa yang membuat orang-orang ini mau mengikuti saluran tidak jelas kami.

Kubilang tidak jelas karena isinya memang sangat acak. Satu-satunya vlog yang kuingat hanyalah vlog pertama kami. Dallon dan Tyler sudah membuat beberapa buah lagi, dengan salah satunya berjudul When Ure High But Gotta Play It Normal—Ketika Kau Mabuk tapi Harus Bersikap Normal. Isinya cuma Dallon dan Tyler berjoget Macarena, dan ketika Josh masuk untuk menyusul Tyler, Tyler berteriak, “Aku sadar diri!” sebelum lompat dari lantai atas ke bawah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa melakukannya tanpa dimarahi Pop dan/atau Papa. Tyler punya tendensi untuk melakukan hal-hal berbahaya (yang sempat membuatku dan Dallon pusing karena khawatir saat pertama mengenalnya), tapi Pop dan Papa sampai sekarang belum terbiasa. Kalau apapun, aku heran kenapa Tyler belum masuk rumah sakit gara-gara aksi nekatnya yang tidak jelas.

Mereka berdua memang ajaib sekali kadang-kadang.

Hari ini kami tidak ngapa-ngapain. Hanya bermalas-malasan sambil memakan kentang goreng dan nugget yang Dallon pesan—dia membaginya, oke, jadi aku tidak melanggar peraturan tidak tertulis rumah ini.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 29, 2016**

Dallon minta diajari memasak oleh Papa. Papa kebingungan, namun tetap merasa senang. Dia mau mengajari Dallon yang bebal setengah mati dengan sabar. Pop nampak penasaran, tapi dia sadar diri _skill_ masaknya tidak begitu bagus. Tyler tidak tertarik. Aku hanya memerhatikan.

Aku, Tyler dan Pop tertawa kencang saat Dallon salah memasukkan gula karena mengiranya sebagai garam. Papa menghela napas. Berani taruhan Dallon sudah malu dan ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri hidup-hidup.

Sorenya, kami sekeluarga berkumpul di ruang tengah. Aku dan Dallon duduk di lantai sementara Pop, Papa dan Tyler mengklaim sofa. Tidak masalah, sih. Bagiku sama saja. Yang membedakan hanya sofa lebih empuk daripada lantai.

Kami menonton Spongebob Squarepants sampai malam. Pop sering menirukan impresi Patrick (bukan Patrick Stump, Patrick Star), dan Papa, sebagai balasannya, akan berpura-pura jadi Spongebob. Anak-anak tertawa karena, ah, bahkan hal sesederhana Spongebob pun bisa Pop manfaatkan untuk mendekatkan diri dengan kami semua.

Omong-omong, Dallon akan sangat cocok menjadi Squidward.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 30, 2016**

 

 

 

> I know the world’s a broken bone  
>  But melt your headaches, call it home

 

Aku tidak tahu apa pendapatmu, tapi lirik ini punya impak yang kuat bagiku. Seolah-olah Ryan sedang bercerita lewat kata-katanya sendiri. Atau mungkinkah ia sengaja?

Yang pasti, Ryan sangat jenius dalam menulis lirik.

Tyler pura-pura batuk keras ketika melewati kami yang sedang bertukar pendapat. Dallon menggoyangkan alisnya ke Tyler, melirikku sesekali. Aku tidak mengerti lagi dengan mereka.

 

Brendon.

 

 

**August 31, 2016**

Err, ini hari terakhir liburan musim panas dan aku ingin segera melompat ke Desember untuk menikmati musim dingin dan liburannya. Tidak. Serius. Bagiku sekolah itu sangat menyiksa dan mirip seperti gambaran neraka, hanya saja diletakkan di bumi. Sekarang, jangan tersinggung, Mrs. Ballato, karena ini adalah halaman terakhir dan Anda sudah menahan amarah sejak tadi, yang artinya Anda seharusnya bisa menjaga emosi beberapa menit lebih lama.

Musim panas yang telah berlalu mematahkan anggapan lamaku, yang berpikir bahwa tidak akan ada sesuatu yang menarik atau sekadar berkesan. Nyatanya asumsi itu sangat salah. Kejadian-kejadian yang kulewati banyak yang menarik meski tidak semuanya bisa kulabeli dengan menyenangkan.

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus merasa senang atau apa karena mulai besok, aku tidak lagi harus menulis jurnal seperti ini. Uh, aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku masih akan mencatat keseharianku atau berubah malas seperti sebelum melaksanakan proyek ini.

Sekadar pengingat, ini hasil sementara latihanku memainkan instrumen: aku sudah lancar memainkan lagu-lagu sederhana di gitar, yang memudahkanku untuk mencari nada bagi lirik-lirik yang kutulis. Kemampuan pianoku tidak seburuk dulu, dengan tangan kiri terlewat tolol. Sekarang aku sudah bisa memainkan lagu-lagu anak di piano dengan dua tangan—karena mereka menggunakan kunci. Bukan irama seperti lagu klasik semacam Canon atau Winter Sonata.

Hari ini tidak seunik kejadian di McDonald atau sejenisnya yang masih membayangiku setelah beberapa lama, tapi tidak mengapa karena aku cukup senang dan cukup itu saja yang berarti. Aku dan Ryan mendiskusikan selera musik kami yang sedikit berbeda, sebelum pergi ke rumah Spencer pada jam 12 siang. Kakaknya Spencer menyambutku dan mengira aku datang untuk belajar piano lagi. Kubilang, tidak, kami hanya ingin bermain. Dia sepertinya sempat tidak menyadari eksistensi Ryan di sebelahku. Ryan kaget, menatapku dengan lebar lalu mengonfrontasiku tentang ‘kau bisa main piano kenapa tidak bilang kenapa aku tidak tahu’. Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Spencer baru tahu kami menjalin hubungan sore tadi, setelah kami bertiga puas bermain video game yang dia punya dan Ryan tidak sengaja menceritakannya. Dia sempat terkejut, tapi langsung terkakah begitu ia menguasai dirinya lagi. Spencer bilang dia sebenarnya menaruh kecurigaan pada kami sejak musim dingin kemarin dan tidak tahu kalau kami belum ada hubungan apa-apa sampai bulan ini. Kurasa aku dan Ryan memang terlalu dekat. Entahlah.

Sepulangnya aku dari sana, Papa memasak lasagna, yang berarti makanan enak. Bukan favoritku (aku lebih suka tortilla atau salad buatan Papa), tapi tetap sangat enak. Pop meledekku lagi di meja makan. Papa sampai malu sendiri karena Pop terus-terusan menirukanku dengan buruk, sekalian mengambil kesempatannya untuk coba menggombali Papa lagi, bertingkah seperti orang kasmaran yang cemburu entah karena apa. Aku tidak seperti itu, Pop, astaga. Dallon tertawa dengan sangat keras sampai dia sempat tersedak sendiri dan kami harus berhenti untuk membuatnya minum. Rasakan. Untung kau tidak mati konyol gara-gara itu. Tyler juga tergelak tapi tawanya tidak berlebihan sepertimu.

Semuanya baik-baik saja, kurasa. Ini mungkin bukan musim panas terbaik yang pernah kualami, tapi dengan aku menulis diari ini, aku tidak akan terkejut kalau musim panas inilah yang bakal kuingat paling baik. Sekarang aku menyebutkannya, aku jadi sedikit enggan menyerahkan ini ke Mrs. Ballato. Inginnya buku ini kusimpan sendiri meski barangkali tidak akan kusentuh lagi. Tapi ya, sudahlah. Siapa tahu Mrs. Ballato akan mengembalikannya. Kalau tidak nanti kufotokopi saja.

Sekarang jam 21.45. Papa akan menyuruh kami untuk tidur sebentar lagi. Sepertinya ini saat yang tepat bagiku untuk meminta mereka melakukan sentuhan terakhir yang jurnal ini butuhkan; menuliskan sesuatu tentangku. Kesan. Yang Pop dan Papa tulis akan jadi sentimental, kupikir, tapi jangan percaya apa yang Dallon ataupun Tyler akan tulis. Mereka berdua sama busuknya denganku, Tyler hanya punya topeng yang lebih bagus saja dan Dallon sudah terkenal jadi banyak yang tahu kejelekannya. ~~Aku mungkin tidak sengaja membeberkan beberapa aibnya ke Jon.~~ Kalau dia mau menyalahkan seseorang atas reputasinya yang memburuk, dia perlu menghajar Jon, yang artinya mereka akan bermusuhan dan Dallon tidak akan mendapat pinjaman game bagus secara gratis lagi. Aku ragu Dallon akan melakukannya.

Oke. Sekarang saatnya. Kuperingatkan lagi, kalau Dallon maupun Tyler menulis sesuatu yang buruk tentangku, tidak usah diambil pusing. Tabiat mereka sudah jelek dari lahir. Aku baru akan membaca tulisan mereka tepat sebelum mengumpulkan supaya tidak sakit hati.

Selamat tinggal.

 

Brendon.

 

 

 

Aku sudah membaca keseluruhan isi buku ini meski Brendon menjaganya setengah mati. Kalau ada yang bertanya bagaimana, yah, aku punya trikku sendiri.

Hal ini membuktikan bahwa aku tidak seperti yang Brendon ceritakan; polos dan baik dan pemalu dan sopan. Josh akan tertawa keras mendengarnya. Brendon memang menuliskan kalau aku sedang nakal, Dallon pun akan terlihat jinak, tapi dia tidak menjelaskan bahwa aku juga sama sepertinya, sama-sama nakal dan iseng hampir setiap hari. Aku hanya tidak mengganggu Dallon sesering itu. Jadi bagi kalian yang sudah menerima impresi bahwa aku adalah ‘adik polos yang harus dilindungi setiap saat’, selamat, kau sudah dicuci otak oleh si dahi lebar® itu. Semoga beruntung menghadapiku kalau kita punya kesempatan bertemu.

Tentang Brendon, yah, kurasa kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai kakak yang lumayan baik. Dia menyenangkan, tentu, tapi dia membawa pengaruh buruk ke sekitarnya—meski aku tidak lagi terkejut, karena di rumah ini, semua orang membawa pengaruh buruk.

Dia orang yang menyebalkan, susah diam dan terlalu bersemangat setiap saat. Brendon juga punya pengamatan tajam yang bisa mendeteksi kebusukanmu serta sensor situasi aneh yang membuatnya sering datang di saat-saat paling tidak tepat. Untuk disingkat: Brendon sangat menjengkelkan, tapi ketika datang masa-masa sulit dan problema yang membuatmu bimbang, kau akan tahu manusia satu ini selalu bisa diandalkan. Gagasan yang dia miliki seringkali terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan. Kau tidak akan _tidak_ mencobanya meski tahu, risiko yang ada juga sangat besar. Ingat ketika aku lompat dari atas itu? Itu idenya Brendon. Dia hanya tidak menyebutkannya di buku ini dan pura-pura ‘tidak sengaja melihat’ supaya terkesan inosen. Manipulatif memang. Tidak peduli seberapa sering dia mengatakan hidupnya membosankan, percayalah, hidupnya 80% jauh lebih menarik daripada hidup kita semua. Aku menyaksikannya sendiri.

Bagaimanapun, aku harus berterima kasih kepada Brendon karena… banyak hal. Kurasa aku tidak bisa menuliskannya di sini satu per satu. Mari sebut saja dia telah menjagaku (seberapa bencipun aku mengakuinya) dan juga ikut berperan dalam menjaga hubungan rumah tangga Pop dengan Papa.

\- Tyler Stump-Wentz (yang diceritakan dengan tidak akurat)

 

 

 

Brendon menyuruhku untuk menjaganya tetap di bawah 200 kata, tapi aku akan melanggarnya hanya karena aku bisa.

Jadi, uh, aku sudah membaca jurnal ini dari awal hingga ke akhir. Dan aku tahu seberapa banyak berandal itu menghinaku di sini. Bocah sial. Hal pertama yang perlu kutegaskan adalah: aku bukan anak bengal. Serius. Aku bahkan dapat penghargaan murid teladan di SMAku, kalau kau tidak percaya—kau bisa tanya Jon. Aku hanya kasar kalau a.) aku diganggu (yang Brendon lakukan setiap waktu) dan b.) kalau kau cari gara-gara dengan keluargaku. Kalau aku dengar ada yang menindas Brendon, atau lebih buruk lagi, Tyler, aku akan mendatangi orang itu dan menjadikannya sosis bakar paling menjijikkan di dunia. Secara harafiah. Ini juga berlaku seandainya ada yang menghina Pop dan/atau Papa.

Aku harus menulis apa? Kesan? Oh, oke. Brendon adalah adik paling menyebalkan yang bisa kauminta. Dia menggangguku setiap saat, mengekoriku kalau kurang kerjaan, dan juga meminjam barangku tanpa izin. Si tengil itu pernah menghilangkan earphoneku dan hanya mengendikkan bahu sebagai permintaan maaf. Kurang ajar, aku tahu. Papa pun sudah lelah mengajarinya tata-krama.

Dan sebelum dia memanggilku idiot lagi, kau harus melihat ini lebih dulu.

_itu brendon, yang sangat terobsesi dengan capri sun_

Lihat? Brendon sangat cinta Capri Sun. Dan dia jelas-jelas punya rasa ke Ryan, tapi mencoba menyembunyikannya dan berakhir seperti orang bodoh. Meh. Aku tidak perlu buku harian ini untuk tahu gebetan Brendon——sudah lama aku mengetahuinya. (Ayolah. Sudah sembilan tahun aku tinggal bersamanya, kaukira aku tidak hapal seluruh tabiatnya sekarang?) Aku hanya pura-pura bodoh saja. Terbukti, kan, sekarang. Brendon dan Ryan resmi pacaran setelah drama-drama menyedihkan yang terjadi berhari-hari, membuatku geregetan dan ingin muntah di saat yang sama. Terserah lah. Yang penting mereka bahagia sekarang. Dan dia harusnya berterima kasih karena aku sudah membantunya pdkt ke si dungu itu—ingat ketika Ryan bingung dengan tawaran main kembang apinya Brendon? Aku dan Tyler rela menjatuhkan harga diri dan bersikap seperti orang bebal menemukan transporter supaya Ryan mau menerima ajakannya. Dasar hapaheman. (Lihat? Aku ini intelektual. Aku baru saja menggunakan istilah langka!)

Ringkasnya: aku bukan orang idiot menyebalkan, Brendonlah yang begitu, tapi aku akan menghantui hidupmu kalau kau berani menyiksanya seperti yang kulakukan.

\- Dallon Weekes (yang difitnah secara keji di sini)

 

 

 

Aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa, karena aku bukan seorang pembicara (atau penulis) yang baik. Tapi kalau ada satu hal yang ingin kuceritakan tentang Brendon, itu adalah fakta bahwa dia ini anak yang keren.

Kaulihat, hubunganku dengan suamiku (Pete) tidak sebagus yang ia elu-elukan. Kami justru memiliki banyak masalah yang berakar dari masa lalu kami berdua. Kami sering bertengkar, berselisih pendapat dan bahkan perang dingin di hadapan anak-anak, tapi Brendon selalu berusaha mengerti. Dia tidak menampilkan respon seperti, ah, kalian payah! Kenapa kalian tidak bisa akur? Atau respon sejenisnya. Brendon lebih memilih diam dan memproses, mengamati dinamika kami berdua, berusaha memahami dan bahkan jauh-jauh mencari solusinya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, karena remaja lelaki seusianya cenderung lebih meledak-ledak dan mudah kecewa (atau menyerah) jika dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini. Brendon tidak. Dan aku tidak tahu harus mengekspresikan terima kasihku dengan cara apa. Brendon dan dua saudaranya adalah satu dari beberapa alasan aku dan Pete masih bisa bersama sampai saat ini.

Anak ini punya kekurangannya, ya, tapi aku maklum sebab kebanyakan memang keburukan dari remaja laki-laki. Aku hanya akan memberitahumu ini: aku tidak pernah menyesal, bahkan sekali, telah memilih Brendon dari panti asuhan tempatnya berasal. Dia bukan anak rajin. Dia bukan anak yang patuh. Bukan anak yang sopan. Tapi Brendon pengertian, dan sejujurnya, itu karakteristik yang paling kami butuhkan karena hubunganku dengan Pete tidak pernah bertahan stabil. Aku selalu berusaha mengapresiasi anak-anakku yang masih bertahan bahkan setelah semua kekacauan yang mereka lihat, dan aku tidak pernah merasa cukup, karena sungguh, aku tidak tahu cara apa yang sepadan untuk mengapresiasi keberadaan mereka di sini, di rumahku.

\- Patrick Stump-Wentz

 

 

 

Brendon melarangku membaca isi jurnal dan hanya memperbolehkanku menulis kesan sebagai sentuhan akhir proyek musim panasnya, jadi kurasa ada rahasia yang tertimbun di dalam sini, tapi terserah. Aku sudah cukup puas mengetahui dia—akhirnya!—jadian dengan bocah bernama Ryan itu. Sangat mengganggu melihat mereka begitu dekat tapi hanya terjebak sebagai ‘sahabat’, kautahu.

Baiklah. Kesan. Aku bisa menuliskan 50 alasan kenapa Brendon adalah orang yang hebat dan anak yang keren, tapi kurasa itu termasuk sombong, dan kalian pasti sudah tahu semua argumenku. Akan mengherankan kalau kalian tidak tahu bakat Brendon—astaga, bakatnya _mengerikan_. Aku dibuat kagum setiap kali dia menunjukkan potensi baru, seolah-olah bocah ini bisa menyerap semua keahlian yang ada di dunia.

Jadi aku hanya akan bilang kalau aku menyayanginya dengan amat-sangat. Sekadar ucapan saja tidak akan menunjukkan betapa besar rasa terima kasihku terhadap anak ini. Patrick sudah menuliskannya sebelumku (ya, aku membaca kesan-kesan yang ditulis, karena aku butuh referensi) bahwa Brendon merupakan anak terbaik yang pantas kami dapatkan, bersama dengan Dallon dan Tyler, dan dia tidak berbohong ketika mengungkapkan bahwa rumah tangga kami acapkali dilanda badai. Anak-anaklah yang berperan menjadi jembatan untukku dan Patrick setiap pertengkaran terjadi. Mereka bahkan repot-repot menyiapkan pesta peringatan ulang tahun pernikahan kami di suatu titik. Partisipasi mereka dalam memerbaiki hubungan kami memang tidak pernah diminta, tapi kalau mereka tidak melakukannya, aku tidak yakin aku masih akan bersama Patrick saat ini.

Brendon sering membuatku pusing. Hampir setiap hari, malah. Dia selalu bertanya di mana barangnya, atau jam berapa ini, atau bahkan berguling-guling tidak jelas di lantai hanya karena dia bosan. Tapi Brendon, dari yang aku sadari, selalu berusaha menahan diri dari keinginan-keinginannya sebab dia tidak mau aku terbebani, tidak mau aku _dan_ Patrick merasa terbebani (yang, nyatanya, sama sekali tidak), dan itu tidak pernah gagal membuatku terharu. Kalau Brendon melakukannya karena takut dibuang kembali ke panti, yah, dia harus tahu aku bahkan ragu akan menyerahkannya ke Patrick seandainya kami bercerai.

Keluargaku tidak sempurna, aku sadar (dan Brendon juga), tapi kami selalu berusaha mengejar yang lebih baik, bersama-sama, dan aku tidak pernah lebih bangga dari ini.

\- Pete Stump-Wentz

 

 

 

 

 

[ Dikumpulkan pada 2 September 2016 oleh Brendon Urie, dan diperiksa langsung oleh Lindsey Ballato selaku guru mata pelajaran yang bersangkutan. ]

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHA DEMI APA MEEEEEENNNNN SAYA NYELESAIN INI 4 HARI???? SATU HARI 5K????????? INI REKOR PRIBADI bcs paling banyak biasanya saya cuma dapet 1,5k sehari kri
> 
> this is so fudgin lame and i will regret this one day, but today is not the day.
> 
> edit: saya baru nyadar banyak spelling error orz im so fudgin ashamed of myself smfh
> 
>  **edit 2018** : fanfiksi ini menang best au di ifa '17! terima kasih banyak untuk dukungan kalian semua!


End file.
